Love That Transients Time
by hermoine snape
Summary: Hermione recieves a book for her birthday from her parents with help from Dumbledore. The book sends her through time. While Hermione's stuck in the Middle Ages her friends are reading about her adventures with Merlin. Like The Never Ending Sory theme.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I own nothing. I'm just borrowing the characters for awhile to bend them of my will.

Note: This fan fiction is a crossover between Merlin and Harry Potter. It will be a mixture of the Hallmark movie Merlin and the T.V. show: The Adventures of Merlin I hope you like something different. I know I do.

The war is over. The Order meets to catch up at Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Love That Transients Time

* * *

Hermione Granger was a 20 year old witch. She had smooth brown ringlets, light skin, honey brown eyes, bright smile and a slim womanly figure. She had indeed grown into a brilliant Charms professor and loved by her students. It was summer break and she was spending it at Order of the Phoenix Headquarters or also known as Number 12 Grimmauld Place or The Noble House of Black.

Hermione sat in the library in her favorite arm chair in front of the roaring fire. It might had been the summer, but the old house was drafty and fire kept the room warm. She smiled at the book in her lap. It was an early birthday present from her parents. _The Adventures of Merlin, _her parents always knew that Merlin had fascinated her since she was a child. They knew it was the perfect gift for their daughter. But what John and Jane didn't tell her was that Professor Dumbledore had tracked down the old book for them. They couldn't understand why the old man had such a bright twinkle in his eye when he had hand delivered the book. They only shrugged and took the book with a thank you in return.

Hermione slowly opened the book. It glowed brightly and Hermione was sucked into the book. The book fell onto the floor with thump. Albus smiled from the doorway. He walked into the room and picked up the book from the floor and left the room and headed down stairs to the dinning room.

"Maybe we should enjoy a nice book." said Professor Dumbledore once he sat down at the dinning room table surround by the Order members.

The members looked at the retried Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Minerva looked over her husband's shoulder. They had informed the Order of their 54 years of marriage three months ago. The members weren't surprised of the news.

"The Adventures of Merlin. Dear, wasn't that the book Hermione received for her birthday?" she asked.

"The very same."

"Where is Hermione?" asked Ginny Potter.

"She decided to take a little adventure." said Albus with smile.

Severus Snape raised a brow at the elderly man. "You've got to be kidding me. Miss Granger's inside the book."

"Professor you didn't send her to the Old Ages!" said Harry Potter, Hermione's best friend of nearly ten years.

Albus nodded his head. "We'll find out what's going on if we read the story."

"Then let's read it." said Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, who sat at the head of the dinning room table. "I always love a good story."

Minerva sat down next to her husband and the group waited for him to began. "No interruptions. We'll pass the book person to person to read."

"Get on with Albus." snapped Mad Eye Moody.

Albus chuckled at the ex-auror. He turned to the book. "The Adventures of Merlin," and he opened the book. "Chapter One."

* * *

Camelot was a place of peace and integrity with Arthur Pendragon as king and with his queen Guinevieve, who was once a servant girl in the palace at his side they ruled the kingdom with honor and understanding. Arthur wouldn't be the man he was without the help of his once servant and now advisor, Merlin. They formed the round table and treated the knights as equals to the king.

Merlin and King Arthur were enjoying the bright sunny Saturday on horse back. This also allowed time for Arthur to seek advice from Merlin.

Merlin had long brown hair with the top half pulled back in a leather strap, tan tone skin, blue eyes, broad shoulders and wore brown wizards robes. He had the power to control the elements of earth, wind, fire and water and was the last of the Dragon Lords, who were able to tame and speak to the dragons. He carried a wand, but rarely used it, because it took more power to channel his power through the magical object.

Arthur Pendragon had short blonde hair, fair skin, brown eyes and muscular frame. He wore a crown, red long sleeve shirt, kaki color pants. He road a brown horse named Galalo.

Merlin stopped his gray horse named, Sir Rupert. "Arthur did you hear a scream?" he asked looking around for the source.

"You're hearing things Merlin." Arthur told him.

Merlin looked around the woods. "I hear it again," and he turned his horse and ran towards the direction of the scream.

"Merlin." said Arthur turned his horse and ran after his friend.

Hermione felt herself fall until she hit the hard ground. She screamed out in pain when she heard several ribs break along with her right ankle. She laid there for a moment gasping for air. She looked around and found herself in the woods near a pond. She saw a black horse run off. She groaned and laid flat on her back.

Merlin ran up to the woman on the ground. He quickly knelt down next to her. He couldn't help but take in her beauty. She had slick brown ringlets, tan tone skin, honey brown eyes and wore a light blue gown with a gold swirl pattern along the hem. She wore a gold wrap around her head signaling she was a lady of middle class ranking.

"Is anything broken?" asked Merlin gently.

"My ribs and my right ankle." gasped Hermione.

"Relax and try to breath normally." he told her and Hermione nodded. Merlin ran his hands along her ribs and she felt her bones heal. "Now your ankle," and he quickly healed the fracture.

"Well Merlin I am mistaken. You did hear a scream. I believe he belongs to you." said King Arthur pulling a black horse behind him.

"You are in no state to ride on your own." said Merlin and he placed her on his horse and he mounted Sir Rupert behind her. "What is you're name my Lady?"

"Hermione Raven." she said, using her mother's maiden name remembering that the Raven clan went far back into the Middle Ages.

"What are you doing all the way in Camelot?" asked Arthur as he led the way through the woods and into the opened meadow.

Hermione gasped at the pain and thought for a moment before answering the king's question. "My family was attacked and father's men got me out before anything happened to me. But we were attacked trying to cut through Morgana's territory. I know it was a bad idea but I insisted."

"You're safe here in Camelot Lady Hermione." said Arthur.

Hermione rested her head on Merlin shoulder. He looked down at her in wonder. He could feel the magic coming off of her. It was a very powerful aura.

The men stopped their horses on the hill that over looked Camelot. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at the scene. She smiled despite her pain.

Camelot was beautiful. The large light gray stone castle with a North, South, East and West Towers sat in the middle of the town. Farmer cottages and gardens could be seen. The farmers market full of people. A large lake several miles away from the town.

"Welcome to Camelot my Lady." said Merlin in her ear. "Come along Rupert," and the horse moved forward. Hermione gasped at the pain. "I'm sorry."

"I'm fine. Really?"

Arthur chuckled at slightly at the lady. She would prove to be most stubborn. "You will need Gauis's help for the pain. Merlin will take you once we arrive at the palace." Hermione nodded and laid her head back down on Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin pulled his horse to a halt and got down. He carefully lifted Hermione down and lifted her bridal style. He carried her over the threshold. She laid her head down on his shoulder once again. Arthur went over to speak to one of his knights about Hermione's attack knowing that she was in good hands.

The entrance hall was large with gray stone floors and walls light with many torches. A large banner with the Pendragon crest of a dragon. The corridors had many paintings of the Pendragon family and suits of armor and statues.

Merlin climbed many flights of stairs and turned down corridors until he stopped in front of a wooden door. He shifted Hermione and opened the door. He stepped over the threshold into Gauis's lab. He laid her down onto the bed near the window. Hermione gasped out of pain.

Gauis walked into the room. He had chin length blonde hair, fair skin, blue eyes and thin frame dressed in a red light coat, white shirt and pair of kaki pants with black boots.

"Merlin." said Gauis. He turned his head. "Who do we have here?" he asked walking over to Hermione.

"Gauis this is Hermione Raven." said Merlin.

Gauis looked at Hermione closely. "The daughter of Lord Philip Raven."

Merlin nodded. "She was thrown from her horse. I healed her broken bones, but she will need something for the pain."

Hermione looked at the kind man that stood before. "Hello."

"Hello my Lady. You just lay still. You've been moving too much. We don't need those bones to fracture again."

Hermione nodded and watched Gauis fix a potion for her pain. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It did feel like she had been thrown from a horse. Her entire body ached from her head down to her toes.

Gauis walked over to Hermione and handed her goblet. "Drink this down. It will help with the pain and help you sleep."

Hermione nodded and drank the potion. She slowly felt herself fall into a deep peaceful sleep. Merlin gently lifted Hermione into his arms and thanked the man that had raised him since he was eleven. He left the room to lay Hermione down in a nearby bedchamber.

Merlin walked into a large bedchamber with a large window, king size four poster bed. A closet and bedside table. He waved his hand and the covers lowered themselves. He careful laid Hermione down onto the bed. He pulled covers over her thin frame. Merlin watched her sleep for a moment wondering who the woman was and why did she make his heart beat slow and fast at the same time.

* * *

"That's the end of chapter one." said Albus. "Who wants to read chapter two?"

"I will." said Minerva and she took the book from her husband.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think about the first chapter!

X's & O's

hermione snape


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Guinevere will be called Gwen throughout most of the story. It is in the T.V.

* * *

Minerva turned the page to chapter two.

"He can't have feelings for her already." said Ron Weasely, Hermione's best friend of ten years. "Could he?"

"It was that way with Harry's parents." said Remus Lupin, best friend to Sirius Black and to the late James and Lily Potter.

"May I begin reading." said Minerva.

"Sorry."

"Chapter two." read the elderly woman.

* * *

Guinevere was an elegant woman with long curly black hair, lightly toned skin, brown eyes and slim womanly figure. She wore a diamond crown upon her head with a finally cut green gown that swooped showing off her bare shoulders. She was shown with great respect from the workers of the castle. She knew how hard it was to please their employer.

Gwen made her way down the corridors her gown blowing behind her. Arthur had informed her of Hermione Raven and wanted to check on the young woman. Gwen knocked gently on the large wooden door. She heard "enter," from inside the bedchambers. She opened the door and walked over the threshold.

Hermione stood at the window looking out across the town. She turned and was shocked at who had walked through the door. She bowed her head respectable to the queen.

"Arthur informed me of your untimely arrival. I'm sorry to hear about your men Lady Hermione and of your father. Arthur spent many summers with your father as a child."

"Yes I remember those were fun times. Even though I was little I do remember a few things. I remember Gauis. He was always a caring man." said Hermione lying smoothly to keep a good cover story.

Gwen smiled at Hermione sweetly. "I hope you are feeling well enough to join us for dinner?"

Gauis knocked gently on the opened door. "I apologize your Highness. I'll return later."

Gwen saw a bottle in the man's hand. "I shall take my leave. Hermione's health is more important then my visit. If you are well please join us for dinner," and she left the room.

Gauis turned and closed the chamber door. He faced Hermione and said, "I know you are not Lady Hermione Raven. I've known that child since she was in swaddling clothes." He walked up to her slowly and continued, "You do favor the Raven line. Who are you?"

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip. "My name is Hermione Granger. I come from far into the future. I came centuries into the past through a book." she explained.

"What was the book called dear?" asked Gauis sitting down the bottle on the table nearby. "Was it titled _The Adventures of Merlin_?"

"Yes." Hermione answered slowly wondering what was going on and why she was brought here.

"I can't believe it worked." whispered Gauis. "The years of study and careful planning." He said mainly to himself.

Hermione quickly drew her wand and pointed it in the older man's chest. "You will tell me now, what is going on? Why was a I brought here?"

"The book was special. It contained blank pages. Only the one with the heart purest of love could enter it's pages. Merlin has been alone for far too long." Hermione dug her wand deeper into his chest. "I only wanted Merlin to find his other half. I had to use a drop of his blood to activate the magic."

"What of these blank pages?" asked Hermione.

"The book will fill with yours and Merlin's adventures. If a friend of yours finds the book it will read like an ordinary book."

"Just like the Never Ending Story." whispered Hermione to herself. "Very well thought out old man." She moved her wand to his neck. "But what will happen? Will I be able to return home?"

Gauis swallowed hard learning fast not to tempt the young time traveler. "Only time will tell. The truth of who you truly are will remain between us. We mustn't disturb the balance of time."

Hermione laughed that sent a shiver down the medicine man's spine. She moved her wand from his neck and slipped it up her sleeve. "Disturb the balance of time. You threw a damn crack in the line of time Gauis." she growled and began to pace the floor. "This better work. I will need your help." Gauis nodded his head.

"Help with what Lady?" he asked puzzled.

Hermione stopped her pacing and said, "Becoming a lady. Because I am far from it. I'm too strong head and too book smart."

Gauis shook his head. "Just be yourself and everyone will love you, and see the woman you truly are."

She smiled and hugged the man briefly and pulled back. He grabbed the bottle and handed it to her. He informed her it was for the stiffness in her muscles and joints. She smiled and took the bottle with one go. She handed him the bottle back.

"You are now fit to join the others for dinner." said Gauis and smiled. "I'll escort you to the dinning hall."

He opened the door and held out his arm. She smiled and took his arm, and they made their way to the dinning room.

* * *

"I like that man. He sounds like he'd be very nice." said Luna Lovegood, Ron's girlfriend of three years.

"He reminds me of some meddling fool." said Severus looking at Albus.

Albus chuckled. "Ok. I'm guilty of wanting people to be happy."

"Can I continue?" said Minerva. They nodded and she returned to the book.

* * *

Gauis and Hermione entered an elegant room that had a long dinning room table that held sixteen people was lit with a large chandelier above the table. The table was filled with a large arrangement of food.

Hermione saw Arthur, Gwen, Merlin at the table. Hermione smiled nervously at them. She always hated being the center of attention. Gauis lead Hermione to the table and pulled out her chair for her. She sat down next to Merlin while Gauis sat down next to Gwen.

"I'm glad to see that Gauis has you up and about." said Arthur.

Hermione smiled, "Yes he's a very brilliant man with his remedies."

"I've been trying to tell him that for years, but he just too modest to take a complement." said Gwen with a gentle smile.

"I just don't see the reason for it Madame. I'm doing my job." Gauis said quietly.

Merlin turned to Hermione and told her that Gauis raised him since he was eleven that was when he came to work at the palace.

"Then he did a wonderful job Master Merlin." said Hermione with a bright smile.

Merlin felt his stomach do a flip. He couldn't understand what he was feeling. The only thing he knew was that he liked the feeling. Hermione turned her attention to King Arthur.

"My father, Uther had many differences about magic. He feared the unexplained, but I welcome it. I've just made it to were it's restricted to perform in front of non-magical people unless under dangerous conditions. But Merlin does have a different reason for his magic." explained Arthur.

"Why are you telling me this Sire?" Hermione asked puzzled.

The king and queen smiled gently at their guest.

"Merlin has informed me of your magical aura. I wanted you to know the law my Lady." said Arthur.

Hermione nodded and thanked him for informing her of the law. She didn't want to cause problems among Camelot. It reminded her of the laws in the wizarding world.

"Soon they will fear magic." whispered Hermione.

Merlin turned his head when he heard her whisper to herself. He knew he'd have to ask her later. Hermione smiled and returned to her plate.

After a nice dinner Hermione decided to roam the palace before she retired. She truly hoped to fine a library. She wanted to read a good book. Merlin walked down the hall when he ran into Hermione. He grabbed her around the waist before she hit the floor.

"I apologize for running into you." said Merlin still holding her around the waist in small dipped fashion.

"It's all right. You must be in a hurry." whispered Hermione.

He slowly pulled her up out of the dip his hand still around her waist. "Where are you going? Maybe I can point you in correct direction."

"I was hoping to find the library. I like to read."

"I have something better than a book. Come with me." said Merlin as he slowly moved his hand from her waist.

Hermione raised a brow at the statement. She knew in her time that mainly meant someone wanted to shag you and never talk once they've been with you. She remembered it was the Middle Ages and men were more respectable in the bedding of women.

"What is it?" asked Hermione her curiosity getting the better of her.

Merlin gently placed his hand on the small of her back and lead her through the corridors and down several flights of stairs. Until they entered the courtyard.

The courtyard had several benches and trees in each condor. Torches that hung on the left and right side of the doors that entered into the castle. In the center was a large stone with circle in the center and a circle on the left and right side forming three circles. It signified for the round table.

"The stone where you placed Excalibur." whispered Hermione walking up to the stone. She gently touched the symbol. "Wow. I can feel the magic coming off of it."

Merlin walked over to Hermione and quietly stood next to her watching her gaze at the stone. He knew he had made the right choice to place Excalibur into the stone. He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard his name.

"Why did you place the sword into the stone Merlin?" asked Hermione removing her hand from the stone.

Merlin motioned for Hermione to walk before him. She smiled and stepped away from the stone. The couple walked around the courtyard and she waited for him to collect his thoughts before being with his tale.

"Uther had just died and the kingdom was in havoc. A dragon had been unleashed in Camelot. Men were after power and the throne. The one who holds Excalibur is king because it was a gift from the Lady of the Lake, and holds power to do good or to cause harm. So that night Arthur gave me the sword and told me to run and hide the sword. I found a stone and placed it into it for safety and only the true king could pull the sword from the stone. It took a lot of power to hold a powerful object into place. The sword remained in the stone for three years until Arthur claimed it."

Hermione lifted her gown slightly to go down the stairs were a small pond was located. She sat down on a bench and watched the frogs hop from lily pad to lily pad. Merlin sat down next to her.

"Why did he wait so long before claiming the throne?" asked Hermione.

Merlin summoned a travel cloak from Hermione's bedchamber and gently placed it over her shoulders. She smiled and clasped the sliver raven into place. She pulled the black hood over her head and turned her head to look at the man beside her.

"Arthur feared of becoming a bad king. He feared of causing damage, until I finally knocked some sense into him along with Gwen's help. You see Gwen and I grew up together. Sorry off the topic." Hermione laughed and Merlin continued, "The kingdom was in terrible shape. Camelot didn't want a king. We had famine and disease and Morgana who wanted Camelot for her own."

"Then King Arthur finally pulled the sword from the stone." whispered Hermione.

Merlin nodded. "It took us many years to recover. There are still places that are having trouble but were doing our best to help those in need. Morgana is making it hard on us. But there can't be a light without the dark. We just move on the best we can."

"That was better then a book. I must retire." said Hermione. She rose from the bench. "Good night Merlin," and she bent down and kissed his cheek. She left the courtyard.

Merlin turned his head and watched her leave through the large doors. He touched his cheek were he could still feel the softness of her lips. He shook his head and left the courtyard for his chambers.

* * *

"Man, he's already puppy whipped and he's not even with her yet." said Sirius.

"Love is a strange thing Sirius." said Albus.

"Who's next?" asked Minerva, who had just finished reading chapter two."

"I will." said Nyphadora Lupin, who was holding her and Remus's five month old son, Teddy.

Harry smiled handed Dora the book and took his godson from his mother. "Hi little guy." said Harry.

Teddy babbled and blew bubbles at his godfather. The group laughed at the scene.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3

Remus took his wife's left hand and ran his thumb over her gold wedding band. He couldn't believe that he had been married to the wonderful woman for three years. He snapped of his thoughts when he heard the group laugh at the his son.

"Chapter three." read Dora.

* * *

Hermione stood at the end of her bed gripping the end post swearing under her breath as her chambermaid, Tresa pulled the strings of her corset. Tresa had long blonde hair, fair skin, light blue eyes and a slim woman figure. She had a sweet cherry personality.

"Are you through yet Tresa?" hissed Hermione.

Tresa pulled the last string causing Hermione to sigh in relief. She'd rather have a stunner hit her then go through another pull of the corset.

"There my Lady all through. Now the gown." said chambermaid holding out a cream color gown with a light purple at the hem. It was made to swoop and show her bare shoulders.

"It's beautiful." said Hermione admiring the slick fabric.

"The Queen wanted you to have a few of her gowns. You looked about the same size." explained Tersa and helped Hermione into the gown. "All done. Have a look Lady Hermione."

Hermione walked up to the mirror and it fitted perfectly and show off her waist and pushed her bust line up giving it the right touch.

Tresa neatly piled her curls up on top of her head and placed a sliver twisted head piece around her head.

"Her Majesty was correct. You are the exact same size." said Tresa.

The silence was interrupted by a knock on the door. Hermione called, "enter," and the door opened and Master Merlin walked over the threshold. He stopped at the sight of the woman that stood in front of him. Tresa looked at the couple with a smile. Master Merlin liked Lady Hermione. She thought that they'd make a good couple and mentally approved of the match.

"You look beautiful my Lady." said Merlin.

Hermione blushed and looked away from the man. She looked back at him. "Thank you." she whispered.

Merlin held out his arm. Hermione smiled and took his arm. He led her down the corridors. "How would you like a tour of the town?" he asked already knowing she had breakfast.

"I would like that very much." said Hermione with a smile.

Merlin and Hermione entered the entrance stepped over the threshold of the castle. They walked into the market. She smiled at all the people that worked at the stands. Men, women and children working at vegetable stands, fruit stands, meat and a blacksmith far from the food of the market.

They were stopped by a little girl with red hair and green eyes dressed in a blue dress with a basket of flowers. "Hello Master Merlin." said little girl.

Merlin knelt down to be eye level with her. He smiled. "Hello Lily. How is your mother today?"

"Not well at all sir." said Lily Evans. "She's at home today."

Merlin rose to his full high and took her hand. He turned to Hermione. "Is it alright to visit Lily's mother?"

"Yes of course. Let us waist no more time." said Hermione and took the flower basket from the small girl and took her free hand.

The trio walked out of the market and down the dirt road and pasted a flower field where Lily picked flowers to sale. Merlin stopped at a small cottage. Lily opened the door and Hermione and Merlin entered the house. He closed the door behind him with a soft click.

The cottage was a small one room with a fireplace, table, bed against the wall on the right. A top loft where Lily slept.

A woman with long red hair, green eyes, fair skin and thin womanly figure. She looked ill and her breathing ragged tucked into the small bed.

"Master Merlin, what are you doing here?" asked Natalie Evans.

Merlin sat down on the bed and touched her forehead. He turned when he heard movement in the cottage. He saw Hermione at the small table surround by a large a assortments of herbs. He stood up and walked over to the table.

"Here cut the daisy root extremely thin." said Hermione sitting a knife and flower in front of him.

"What are you doing Lady?" he asked puzzled.

"Mrs. Evans fever must be broken before it kills her." whispered Hermione so she wouldn't scare Lily.

He didn't asked any questions but went to work in hope to help his friend. He cared a great deal for the Evans family. Hermione careful dropped the lavender into cauldron. She twisted her wrist making the spoon move in a gentle motion.

Merlin sat down at the table and watched the witch brew what he thought only Gauis knew. He apparently was wrong. She was using magic to brew a potion. Hermione flicked her wand and the hot cauldron landed neatly on the table. She scooped a cup out and sat it down to cool.

"Now it needs to cool." said Hermione and tiredly sat down next to Merlin. She cast a cooling charm of herself and sighed in relief. "I can tell you care a great deal for the family. I can't let anything happen to them. Not if I can help."

"How did you learn to brew?" asked Merlin. "I've only learned several things from Gauis."

She smiled and lifted Lily into her lap. "I can teach you. If you wish to learn. It took me years to learn. I had a wonderful teacher back at home. My teacher was killed along with my father."

Hermione moved Lily from her lap picked up the cup and walked over to Natalie. She slowly sat up and Hermione helped her take the potion. "Just give it a minute and you'll be better."

Natalie sighed when her fever slowly vanished from her body. "Thank you my Lady."

Hermione smiled when she saw Lily pulled her mother into a hug. The small girl pulled Hermione into a tight hug.

"Thank you!" said Lily and handed Hermione a daisy. "It's all I got."

Hermione smiled and kissed her on the forehead and cast a preserve charm over the flower. "It's the best thank you gift I've ever received," and she turned to Merlin. "Shall we take our leave."

Merlin said farewell to the Evans family and they left the small cottage. They made their way back to castle as the sun began to set. They didn't realize that they had spent all day with the family. It had taken longer to brew the potion then he thought.

"Merlin where have you been?" asked Gauis worryingly.

"It was my fault Gauis." said Hermione and went to explain about her brewing a Fever Reducer for Mrs. Evans.

"And it worked?" said Gauis in awe that a she was able to do something as making a potion.

Hermione leaned over to the man's ear. "I know more then what you think." she hissed and pulled back. Gauis forgetting that women had more free range then he thought and nodded.

The rest of the evening Hermione spent wondering the palace looking at the amazing craftsmanship of the statues, painting and cravings in the brick. She could tell that a lot of love went into building the castle. She finally made it make to a chambers after a long walk in hope that she would find sleep.

* * *

"Mione's been having bad dreams lately." whispered Ginny looking at the Potions Master.

Harry squeezed his wife's shoulder comfortingly. "Gauis will help her don't worry. Sorry Dora."

"It's ok." She said with a smile and went back the book.

* * *

Hermione screamed and shot straight up covered in sweat. She pushed back her morning frizzy hair from her face. She laid back down onto the mattress breathing heavily. She called, "enter," when their was a knock on the door. Tresa walked into the room with a smile, but it faded when she saw Hermione's state.

"My Lady are you all right?" asked Tresa in concern.

Hermione sat up and pulled back the covers and shivered at the draftiness of the castle. "I'm fine. Just a bad dream."

"You should tell Gauis." suggested Tresa. "He'll give you something for your dreams."

Tresa helped Hermione get ready for the day. Hermione swearing under her breath at the corset. She loved the way it made her look but the pain was unbearable. Hermione stepped into a deep blood red gown with a gold hem. The sleeves were long and belled out at her wrist and the neck line was in the shape of a "v," which she really liked on her. Tresa twisted Hermione's hair a lose bun and placed a gold wrap with yellow diamonds around her head.

"All through Lady." said Tresa.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and smiled approvingly at her chambermaid's work. She kissed her cheek and swept pass the stun servant. She made her way to see Gauis. She hated taking potions for her nightmares. She didn't want to become dependent upon them to sleep. Her college at Hogwarts told her to only take them if her dreams were too much for her to handle. She would take Professor Snape's advice to heart.

Hermione stopped in front of Gauis's door and knocked. She opened it and stepped over the threshold. She took her time to look around the room. It had a large arrangements of herbs, and liquid forms of ingredients, but there were no sign of dead creatures or body parts. A long table where a cauldron and instruments to use while brewing. Several candles that lit the room while the sun was down in order for him to see in the dark. A twin side bed along the right wall. And nearby was a large bookshelf full of books.

"Lady Hermione what can I do for you?" asked Gauis.

"Well for starters please call me Hermione in private. I need something for my nightmares. Nothing too strong that might become depended upon." said Hermione walking further into the lab.

Gauis nodded and motioned to lab table knowing that Hermione would want to watch him work, because of the information she had given last night that she enjoyed brewing.

"May I ask, what are your dreams about Hermione?" he asked using her name for the first time.

She shook her head. "No, they will give you nightmares. They're of my past. Future or whatever. I get confused at times.

"You're doing just fine. Merlin has already taken a shine for you." said Gauis.

Hermione blushed slightly at the idea of someone liking her. She had never truly had a boyfriend in her time. She knew no-one would want a battled scared woman. She was able to hide the scars with magic when they were shown by her clothing.

"Hermione, you cut yourself short. You have much to offer. Keep this in mind: Merlin likes you for yourself and your strong headiness and your smarts. So don't change yourself for no-one." said Gauis as he began to brew the potion.

"May I help you?" she asked praying for a "yes."

Gauis smiled and handed her some moonstone, a bowl and tool to grind it into a powder. Hermione quietly began her task. It reminder when she would brew with Severus.

A few hours later they were interrupted by the Queen entering the room. Hermione turned her head and bowed respectable.

"We've missed lunch." said Gwen with a smile.

Gauis chuckled. "I'm sorry your Highness. We lost the track of the hour. I wanted to see Hermione's brewing abilities. I must say she is more qualified then I."

Hermione blushed slightly at the complement. "Thank you for letting me brew with you. Maybe we can do it again." Gauis nodded and watched the women leave his lab.

Gwen and Hermione walked down to the stables. They decided to go for a ride. Hermione mounted her black horse. She named Arter. Gwen mounted her white and black steed named, Bella.

They slowly made their way out of the stables and out into the meadows of the kingdom with two guards not too far behind.

"I get so tired of those men at times." said Gwen looking back at her two guards. "I've ditched them a couple of times. Just to be alone."

Hermione laughed at the idea of the queen of Camelot running from her guards. She would do that as well. She enjoyed her solitude time to time. That was when she'd grade her classes essays and tests or go to the library or at times go ride the Threasals.

"How long have you known Master Merlin?" Hermione asked.

Gwen smiled at the mention of her friends name. "Let me see." she thought for a moment before answering the question. "Close to seventeen years. He's like a brother to me. He made me realize to go after Arthur even if he was too hard headed at the time. Even Gauis was the same way. Men can be so-"

"over protective and hard headed." said Hermione finishing Gwen sentence remembering in past men were every protective of their women.

She chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Lets ditch them." whispered Gwen. Hermione smiled and nodded her head. They sped up their horses.

"The Queen's run from us again." said one of the guards. "The King will have our heads if we return for a search party."

"Lets go Morgana is out to find away to get the queen." said the other guard and they ran after the women in hope they didn't reach Morgana's land.

* * *

Dora looked up from the book. "That's the end of chapter three."

"They just leave us hanging." said Severus with a slight growl. The members chucked at the newly appointed Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Hand me the book Lupin." he said holding out his hand. Dora handed him the book.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think of new chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Severus settled back into his chair with the book in his lap. He looked up at the group. It had been awhile since he had read a book out loud. "Chapter four." read Severus.

* * *

The scene began to change from beautiful green meadows and blue skies to deep gray skies and gloomy mountains and dead meadows.

Hermione pulled her horse to a halt when she felt Merlin's wards vanish. She should have known about him placing them up for Camelot's protection. They had been running so fast that she didn't realize. Gwen slowed her horse and turned to face her new friend.

"What's wrong?" asked Gwen.

"We've left Merlin's protective wards." Hermione told the queen. "We're in enemy lines." She whispered remembering what happened when her and her friends called Voldemort's name it was taboo while they were in search for the horcuxes.

"We must get out of here." whispered Gwen.

Hermione drew her wand for their protection. Hermione placed her finger over her lips to signal for Gwen to remain quiet. She tapped into her animgus form of a wolf. Gwen saw Hermione's eyes turn amber. Hermione looked around the opened area.

Hermione quickly cast a shield and an arrow rebounded off the magic. "Go." she told Gwen. "Get out of Gwen," and she threw a stunner at the dark knight.

The queen's guards showed up just as Gwen ducked from an arrow. Hermione told the guards to get the queen back to the wards of Camelot.

"What about you my Lady?" asked one of the guard.

Hermione cast another spell that sent the dark knight from his horse and bind him. "I can take care of myself. Go." she hissed.

He nodded and the trio left Hermione to fight off the knights. The guards knew that she was out numbered twenty to one. Hermione turned and cast a silent patronus to Merlin. She watched an otter shoot from her wand. She remembered only Merlin could cast the spell. He invented it to protect Camelot.

* * *

"Mione can be so stubborn." said Harry shaking his head.

"Finally we agree on something Potter." said Severus looking away from the book.

"She's protecting the queen." said Ginny.

"Can I continue?" said Severus. They nodded and he returned to the book.

* * *

Gauis dropped a bottle of herbs causing it to shatter on the stone floor when he saw a sliver otter. He remembered when he had a small chat with Hermione she told him about her patronus. It was an otter. Gauis ran from his lab.

"Merlin! Merlin!" yelled Gauis running down the corridor the otter following along the window. "Merlin, Hermione's patronus!"

Merlin stopped in mid-step and turned around and faced Gauis. "Patronus? No-one but I knows-"

"Hermione's in trouble." gasped Gwen when she reached Merlin.

Merlin ran passed Gwen quickly as possible. He couldn't a bare to waist more time. He cared too much about the woman that was need of help. He ran to the stables and mounted his horse and ran in the direction of the otter.

Hermione let her otter fade away when she saw Merlin riding up to her with several knights behind him. She jumped down from her horse that had been injured from an arrow.

"If you want me come and claim me!" yelled Hermione drawing another wand from up her sleeve. She twirled it between her index finger and thumb.

Hermione began to throw spells with both wands. Merlin jumped down from his horse and pulled his sword from his holster and began sword fight with the dark knights. He realized Hermione was casting spells he had never heard of and was quite impressed with her skills.

Hermione turned and saw a dark knight behind Merlin. "Adavda Kedavra!" and the dark knight fell down on the ground dead.

Merlin mounted his horse and grabbed Hermione around the waist and holstered up on the saddle behind him leaving her now dead horse behind. The couple left enemy lines with the knights.

Merlin stopped Sir Rupert in front of the castle doors. He dismounted his horse and gently lifted Hermione down on her feet. He pushed back Hermione's hair that had fallen in her face.

"Are you all right?" asked Merlin.

Hermione nodded. "I-I hate casting the kill curse." she whispered.

Merlin pulled her shaking body into his arms. He gently rubbed her back. "It's over. You're safe." he whispered.

"Hermione." said Gwen in relief.

Merlin pulled back and Gwen pulled Hermione into a hug. Gauis walked over the trio and sighed in relief.

Merlin pulled Gauis over to the side. "I've never seen such power, Gauis. She cast spells have never seen or heard of." He told his teacher not taking his eyes off Hermione. "She's every skilled in combat. She knew one of the Unforgivable Curses. One only Morgana knows of."

"Which did she cast?" said Gauis looking worried about which one that was cast.

"The killing curse." answered Merlin just as Hermione walked up to the men.

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip. "I'm sorry. I could have gotten you killed." she whispered.

"You were out numbered." whispered Gauis.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the man before her. She balled her hands into fist at her side. "I've seen the face of war sir. I've fought it and lived through it. Don't you dare think of me as a weak woman." Gauis eyes widen. Hermione laughed at him. "The mind is tricky but easy to enter." she whispered in Gauis's ear and she swept pass the men her gown blowing behind in her wake.

Merlin sighed and went after Hermione and entered the gardens. She entered the human size maze and ran through it tears streamed down her face. She stopped at a dead end and turn around to find another way.

Merlin grabbed her around the waist to make her stop running. Hermione beat his chest as the tears fell down her cheeks. She let every wall fall in front of him. The flashes of the battle against Voldemort raged before her eyes.

"I couldn't save them. They died." cried Hermione, "Neville, Collin, Katie! So many others!"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms. He gently rubbed her back comfortingly. Hermione gripped Merlin's robes and cried out her pain. "Hush. Hush. It's over. It's nothing but a bad dream. Just push it away. Breathe."

Hermione took a deep breath and slowly cleared her mind. She slowly relaxed but still held onto Merlin. She slowly pulled back and gave him a weak watery smile.

"Feel better?" he asked gently. Hermione nodded. "Good. Let's find the end of the maze and we can talk."

"I'd like that." whispered her.

"When did you find out about your magically abilities?"

Hermione smiled at the man next to her. She told him that she began to show signs of magic when she was four years old. She could move things when she was angry or sad. She would scare her parents by popping in and out of places. She would think really hard about something that was on a top shelf and it would float down into a lap.

"That's such a young age." said Merlin in awe at the advancement of her magic.

Merlin slowly took Hermione's hand and they felt a tingle of magic. They looked down at their joined hands and watched Merlin's pure sliver aura and Hermione's pure sliver aura swirl around each others hands.

Hermione quickly pulled her hand away from Merlin. She had read about auras in her time and pure auras were rare even in the Middle Ages. It was rumored that Merlin had a pure sliver aura, and that's what made him so strong.

Merlin turned and faced Hermione. He entwined his hands with Hermione and watched their auras dance with each others. Merlin's blue eyes locked with Hermione's brown eyes. He looked at her lips and slowly filled the gap between them. He gently captured her lips with own. Hermione's shock slowly vanished and she kissed him back. Merlin moved his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his body. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and he slid his tongue inside her mouth and they stroked each others. The kiss became more heated and passionate and their auras twisted together.

They pulled back breathing heavily. Merlin rested his forehead against Hermione's and smiled. She pressed her body closer and felt his erection against her. He closed his eyes and kissed her one more time before pulling back. The light of their auras slowly deemed but didn't vanish.

"I must go." whispered Merlin.

"Why?" Hermione asked not wanting him to leave her alone.

"Arthur is calling his knights to discuss what happened today." he told her.

"I want to be selfish and not share you with anyone." said Hermione with a smile.

Merlin chuckled. "It must be some other time." Hermione nodded. Merlin kissed her forehead and made his way through the maze.

Hermione swore under her breath and slowly made her way through the maze. She didn't understand why she felt the need to kiss him. They barely knew each other.

"Damn meddling old fools." whispered Hermione.

"Surely you don't mean me my Lady." said Gauis with a smile.

Hermione growled and transformed into a sliver wolf and ran to the lake. She needed to clear her head. She had kissed Merlin, one of the most powerful wizards of all time.

* * *

"Getting hot and heavy there Mione." said Ginny.

"Ginny!" said Molly Weasely, the young woman's mother.

"What's it true."

"Albus why did their auras swirl?" asked Harry.

"Their auras are called twins. Because they are the same. It's very rare to find a man and woman to have the same aura. The auras are pulling them together. Hermione doesn't know what to think about Merlin." explained Luna.

"What will happen once they realize something's going to happen?" asked Ginny.

Severus held up the book and said, "If you let me read then we'll find out what happens."

"Sorry Severus. Please continue."

He cleared his throat and began read again.

* * *

Merlin entered the meeting room. It had brick walls and floors. A large two windows that lit the room, and torches that hung on the wall to light the room during the night. In the middle of the meeting room was the large round table. And a banner of the Pendragon crest hung on the wall.

Merlin bowed when King Arthur walked passed by followed by the knights. They stood around the table and they placed swords onto the table, and they sat down on at the table.

"The queen and Lady Hermione Raven went passed Merlin's protective wards. And thanks to Lady Hermione's efforts of protecting Queen Guinevere she was able to get back to castle."

"Sire, what were they doing on enemy lines?" asked Sir Brian Ryan, who had short black hair, tan tone skin, brown eyes and muscular frame.

Merlin stepped forward his brown robe blowing behind him. "If I may speak your Highness."

"Please do Merlin. I always need of your advice." said Arthur.

Merlin stepped closer to the round table. "Hermione did not realize that they had passed my wards until they reached Morgana's land. She placed herself in danger to protect the queen. We must keep our eye on Morgana. She will learn of Lady Raven and her magical abilities."

"I agree with you Merlin. Lady Raven's safety must be taken into account." said Arthur. "I want all knights on their guard."

"Yes Sire." said Sir Bryan.

"You are all dismissed." said Arthur and they all rose from the table and the knights left the meeting hall.

Merlin walked up to the king. "Arthur, Lady Hermione and my auras are the same. We share twin auras. United we extremely powerful. I believe the power is enough to end Morgana's evil once and for all." said Merlin truly not wanting to place her in danger.

Arthur motioned for Merlin follow him out of the meeting hall. The men left the room and into the corridors. "I fear Gwen will not allow her friend to be placed in danger."

Merlin sighed heavily. "Nor I Arthur."

The king smiled. "You've fallen in love her, and during such little time. How could one not fall for such a wonderful woman."

Merlin smiled and bowed to Arthur and walked down the corridor. He wanted to get to know Hermione better. He knew Arthur was right. He had fallen for the witch.

* * *

Hit the button and let know what you think of chapter 4!


	5. Chapter 5

"Who wants to read the next chapter?" asked Severus, who was holding up the book.

"I will." said Fred Weasely and he took the book from the man. He turned the page. "Chapter five." read Fred.

* * *

Merlin slowly walked up to the bank of the lake when he saw a sliver wolf laying on the shore. He careful approached the beautiful animal. He had never seen a sliver wolf. He knelt down next to it. The wolf turned its head and Merlin quickly recognized the brown eyes.

"Lady Hermione?" said Merlin.

She stood up on her four slender muscular legs and shifted into human form. She knocked the grass off her gown. Hermione smiled at the stunned man before her.

"Don't worry I won't attack you." said Hermione with smile. "I am what we call an animgus. I am able to turn into my inner animal at will. It takes years of training. It has come in handy many times over the years."

"You do magic I've never heard of and you know spells that only Morgana uses. Hermione who are you?" said Merlin wondering who this powerful witch was and where she came from.

Hermione slowly began to walk around the lake. She played with the bell of her sleeve. "I wish I could tell you Master Merlin. I'm a Charms Mistress. I can transform into an animal. I'm knowledgeable in potions. I know both defense and dark arts. I'm trained in the skill of combat." She said and looked up to see a very stunned wizard beside her.

"What else?" he asked once the shock had worn off some.

"Among many other things. But I am not dangerous. I assure you." she told him.

"You're aura is pure and you have good soul. I know you hold many secrets Lady Raven. I shall respect your privacy."

"Thank you." whispered Hermione.

Merlin slowly took Hermione's hand into his own and entwined their fingers. Their sliver aura swirled together casting a glow around them.

"You're magic is soothing." whispered Hermione.

"So is yours." said Merlin and kissed the back of Hermione's hand and they continued their walk around the lake.

Gwen stood on North Tower watching Merlin and Hermione walk around the lake. She let a smile cross her face. She looked to her right when someone took her hand. She smiled at her husband.

"Merlin has fallen for Lady Hermione. He has fallen hard." said Arthur.

Gwen laughed slightly. "It reminds me of us. Does it not?"

"Ah that it does my Queen." said Arthur and kissed the top of her hand. "Don't you worry. I have the knights on watch. Morgana will know of Lady Raven by night fall."

Gwen sighed heavily. "Just protect her the best you can Arthur. I've gotten to really like the woman that has stolen Merlin's heart."

"Considerate it do my Lady." said Arthur. He turned her to face him. "As for now," he leaned closer, "A kiss is in order." Gwen laughed at and he captured her lips with his own.

* * *

On top of the highest hill in the dark gray land sat a eerie castle where the evil sorceress Morgana lived. She was once King Urther's charge and King Arthur's friend when they were younger. She had long wavy black hair, fair, skin, bright blue eyes and a slim womanly figure. She wore a deep gray gown that showed her elegant features.

Morgana stood in front of a window looking out across her land and into the far off meadows where she knew that her dark knights could not enter through Merlin's wards. She was interrupted by a knock on her door. She called, "enter," and a knight named, Winse walked over into the room.

Morgana turned and faced her knight. "What news of Guinevere being on my land?"

"My Queen, she had a sorceress with her. She could do magic I've never heard of. She was well trained in combat. She's strong as Merlin." Winse informed his queen.

"Strong as Merlin." whispered Morgana. "Train in combat. I want her Winse. Bring her to me."

"As you wish my Queen." said Winse bowed and left the room.

Morgana turned to the window. "Mordred we have a Lady to capture. What is her name?"

Mordred stepped out of the shadows. He had short black hair, fair skin, light blue eyes with a childish face. He was around the age of eleven.

"Her name is Hermione Raven." Mordred told her.

Morgana quickly turned around and faced the child. "I attacked the Raven clan! You are telling me one escaped!" hissed the evil sorceress. "What of Merlin?" she asked the seer.

"Merlin has fallen for Lady Raven. She could be Merlin's down fall, but they are both strong. I can place a magical weakening charms around her cell in the dungeons."

Morgana evilly at the child. "Yes. That will work wonderfully. Get to work Mordred," and the child left the room. "Lady Raven will bring down Merlin and then Camelot will fall."

* * *

"Morgana can't do that!" yelled George, who was Fred's twin brother. The out burst caused the silent room jump. "Oups sorry guys. Do go on one wise reader."

"Right you are George." said Fred and he turned the page, and continued to read.

* * *

October came to Camelot. Hermione had been in the enchanted land for an entire month, and her feelings for Merlin had grown stronger. They hadn't kissed since that time in the maze. She wanted to share in another heated passionate kiss. She couldn't get it out of her mind. They had spent many walks around the lake and riding horses. Which Hermione became more comfortable on a horse, and she found she enjoyed riding.

Hermione had taught Merlin how to become an animgus, his form was a sliver phoenix. Once of the most powerful creatures in the wizarding world, and in return Merlin taught her wandless magic and art of sword fighting. He was surprised on how quickly she was grasping the art.

Hermione and Merlin walked into the court yard hand and hand and they sat down on the stone bench. He pulled out a necklace with a blue stone in shape of a sun and moon the stones outlined with diamonds.

Hermione smiled at the man in front of her. "Merlin it's beautiful." she whispered.

"It's my family's magical crest. Yours is a raven." Merlin told her with a smile. "It will help protect your magic. You must accept it with your magic. It will join our magic."

Hermione gently lifted the pendent and stroked it gently with her thumb. She looked at into his blue eyes. "Yes. I accept it with my magic."

Merlin walked around the bench and clasped the necklace around her neck. He let his fingers brush against her smooth skin. Hermione gasped when she felt their magic join. He slowly pressed his lips against her exposed neck. Merlin walked the bench and joined Hermione on the bench. He straightened the sun and moon to lay flat and their magic swirled sliver in the air.

"You're so beautiful Hermione." whispered Merlin.

He slowly filled the gap between them and gently captured her lips with his own. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss sliding his tongue inside her mouth. He buried his hands into her hair. Hermione moaned inside his mouth. Merlin pulled back from the kiss breathing heavily.

"We mustn't do this." whispered Merlin.

"Why not?" said Hermione.

"It's too dangerous." said Merlin tucking a curl behind her ear.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Why is being together too dangerous?" She quickly covered her mouth. She couldn't believe she had just admitted she wanted to be with him. "I-I have to go," and she ran from the court yard.

Merlin stood up. "Hermione!" he called after her but, she didn't turn around or come back.

"Merlin just give her some time." said Arthur.

He turned his head to the right and saw his king and friend. "Did I come on too strongly, Arthur?" whispered the warlock. "The last thing I want to do is push her away. I care about her too much," He bowed slightly and walked away from Arthur.

* * *

Harry shook his head and said, "He didn't come on too strong. She fells rejected and upset that she admitted something that she never wanted him to know." said Harry.

"It's their auras. She's feeling the effects and also the magic that had just been joined." said Luna.

"Who wants to read chapter six?" asked Fred.

"Oh me. Me!" said George waving his hand in the air, causing the members to laugh.

Fred handed his twin brother the book.

* * *

Hit the button and let me know what you think!

I hope you enjoy the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	6. Chapter 6

George cleared his throat and said, "Chapter six."

* * *

Merlin soon found himself at the waterfall cliff where the last of the dragons resided. Crester last of his kind. Just as Merlin was the last of the Dragon Lords. He came to see Crestar when he needed advice. He knew if the king found him seeking guidance from a magical creature he would be ferrous. Merlin trusted the dragon with his life. Crestar had saved his life when he was nearly killed by a dark knight. He wasn't able to make it to Camelot for Gaius's help, and Crestar healed his wombs, and within doing so formed a bond between dragon and warlock. It was once an honor to share such a connection, but now feared by all.

Merlin carefully stepped on the stone steps into the cave. The cave was dark and wet and the smell of fresh water filled the air. He balled up is fist and slowly opened it forming a floating light. He looked around at all the stalagmites and stalactites over the cave ceiling and floors. It gave it a beautiful glow.

"Merlin is that you?" Crestar asked looking around his yellow eyes glowing in the dark.

"It is I." answered Merlin walking forward the light casting a glow.

Crestar had green shimmering scales with a hint of gold and red, pointed ears, long snot and large long teeth with long mighty wings.

"What brings you here young warlock?" asked Crestar, wondering what brought him to his home.

"I need your council. I've fallen for a young maiden, but I have lost her." Merlin told the great dragon.

Crestar moved and lay down to face the human. "Listen young warlock. You have not lost the maiden. Hermione is strong. She is very powerful. Beware of Morgana. I have warned you many times of your once young friend."

Merlin inclined his head respectably. "I shall take your warning and use it well."

"I sense something else. You and the young maiden share twin auras. She is indeed powerful. I urge you to use her knowledge, Merlin. Trust her. She has lived through battle before." Crestar informed him. Merlin nodded. "Fear not her heart is only for you. Hermione has been hurt many times. She doesn't know how to react. Now go and find the Lady." He nodded and left the dragon.

Crestar stepped out of the cave breaking the water over his elegant, scaled muscular body. He looked around the woods where Merlin had placed him for his safety and away from Camelot. The place was peaceful and Crestar liked the tranquil surroundings. He hoped his guidance helped the young warlock.

* * *

Hermione stood on the bank of the lake with her feet in the water. She looked down at her reflection. She didn't recognize herself anymore. She had gotten all tied up in the story of what wasn't real. She angrily brushed way her tears.

"Pull yourself together Hermione. You're a Granger. You can find a way home. If I hadn't gone and fallen for Merlin. Everything would be ok. But no!" Hermione groaned. "Why must my life be so complicated?"

Merlin quietly sat down on the bank next to Hermione. He gently took her hand into his own. Hermione looked down at their hands and watched the sliver aura swirl around their joined hands. She looked up at the man next to her.

"I'm sorry Merlin." Hermione whispered.

"It's I that must apologize for my actions. I came on too strongly." Merlin told her in hope for forgiveness.

"It's all right really. No harm was done."

He shook his in disagreement. "No, my Lady I caused you pain."

Hermione smiled. "You're forgiven Master Merlin." She told him. He lifted Hermione's hand and pressed it to his lips. She blushed slightly at the kind gesture. She wasn't use to such romantic gestures. It was all new to her and she loved very small moment.

* * *

Molly hit her husband, Arthur upside the head. "You never do that anymore. A woman needs that kind of attention every once and awhile."

Arthur rubbed his nearly balding redhead head. "Yes Molly dear," and he kissed her hand.

Fred smiled and kissed his wife, Gina on the nose. She had long black hair, tone skin, black eyes and slim womanly figure.

"Must you have to kiss my daughter Weasley?" asked Severus with a smirk.

"She is my wife dear old Potions Master." Fred said with a smile and kissed Gina on the nose.

"Hey can I continue lovebirds?" asked George.

"Of course dear brother of mine." Fred told his twin causing Gina to giggle.

Severus rolled his eyes. His only child had to marry into the Weasely family. He had gotten Gina out of hiding after the war and she had met Fred Weasely and fell in love, and Severus wasn't going to deny his only child happiness. He was snapped out of his thoughts when George began to read again.

* * *

Then from that moment onward Merlin was more understanding towards Hermione, and made sure she wasn't being rushed into anything. She'd roll her eyes at the simplest question and answers. She laugh take his hand or give him a s kiss on the cheek for doing something so thoughtful. Hermione learned to relax more around Merlin and she became good friends with Gwen as the queen insisted she call her, and she smiled at her new friend and agreed.

November, came to Camelot and Hermione welcomed fall. It was her favorite type of year. The changing of the leaves and the cool winds that reminded her of home. It was comfort to think of home, but also a painful one. She missed her friends and her family. She began to fall more in love with the greatest wizard of all time, Master Merlin. She fear to wakeup and find it all a dream. But every morning she'd wake to same. To her chambermaid, Theresa dressing her for the day. She ask questions about her and Master Merlin. Hermione would blush and say that they were only friends nothing more, but the entire castle knew better. They seen how they'd look at each other. With nothing but pure endearment.

Merlin stood outside the castle doors waiting on Hermione with Sir Rupert. He smiled at Hermione when she stepped out of the castle doors dressed in deep red valet gown with long sleeves and a gold wrap around her head.

"Good morning Hermione." Merlin said with a smile.

"Good morning Merlin. What's this about?" she asked motioning to the horse.

He gently stroked Sir Repurt's nose and said, "I thought we'd take a ride down to the falls. You have of yet to see them."

"I'd love to see the falls."

Merlin smiled and they mounted his steed and they road off into the direction of the woods. He told her of Crestar, the dragon and how he had saved his life. She was going to be the first person in many years to see a dragon.

Hermione kept quiet about their being herds of dragons in Romania. She didn't know how it would effect the future. So she decided to remain quiet.

They reached the falls, and dismounted Sir Rupert. Hermione looked around the area, and she couldn't believe how beautiful it was. The changing of the leaves, clear water to the wildlife. Merlin helped her off the horse and helped steady her footing on the rocks.

"You come again young warlock." Crestar said to Merlin, stepping through the waterfall. The water breaking around him. "You have brought your young sorceress."

Hermione smiled at the great dragon and inclined her head respectably. "Hello," and she looked Crestar in the yellow eyes.

"We are a bright witch. You show no fear towards me."

"Why should I hold fear for the king of dragons. You have shown no cause for me to fear. I could go running and screaming if you wish Sire."

Crestar laughed full heartily. "Oh my you are special. I haven't liked a human since Merlin and that was nearly 18 years ago. You are welcome here any time and seek my council if so needed." Crestar told her.

He laid down on a nearby shore and Hermione sat down on the dry stone. Merlin joined the strange couple. Hermione gently rubbed Crestar's nose.

"Thank you for trusting me with your guidance. I know I will need it in the near future. You are a powerful creature." Hermione told the dragon.

Merlin watched on in fascination. He soon realized that their magical connation caused Hermione to share in the Dragon Lords. Which meant he was no longer the last of his kind.

The couple spent awhile with Crestar. Hermione learned that once a dragon died that their souls either parshish without rest or they are blessed to join their kind in the stars. That was why he saved Merlin many years ago. In hope to replace a good deed with one of destruction he had done when he was young.

"Don't you worry you will join your kind in the stars when the time is right." Hermione whispered so that Merlin wouldn't hear.

"You are too kind young sorceress," said Crestar.

Hermione kissed the dragon on the nose and Merlin helped her to her feet. If Crestar could blush he would be just at the moment. The dragon inclined his head and the couple road off into the woods. Crestar returned to the cave.

* * *

Merlin helped Hermione off the steed once the reached the stables. They left and slowly walked into the entrance hall of the castle.

"I hope you enjoyed your time with Crestar?" asked Merlin.

She smiled at the man beside her and said, "Yes I did. He's amazing creature, and strangely very sweet."

"He quickly took a shine to you. I have never seen anything like it." He told her as they walked up the grand staircase.

Later on that night Hermione sat in the library with a quill and a book that Gaius had given her a diary so she could keep track of her own story in Camelot. He knew that Hermione would want to remember her time with Merlin and the life she had lived.

Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts when Gwen entered the library. It had three floors with many ranges of books, desk and a large fireplace to keep the occupant warm.

"Hello Hermione." Gwen said and sat down next to her friend. She closed her book and sat in her lap. "What did you and Merlin do today?

Hermione smiled and told her that Merlin took her to the waterfalls, and a ride into the woods. She left out the part that they visited a dragon. Merlin told her not mention Crestar. It wasn't safe to let the king or queen know of his existence. It would truly mean the end of all dragons in Camelot.

"Someone's in love." said Gwen.

Hermione blushed and looked away. She played with her necklace that Merlin had given her. "That's crazy. I'm not in love with Merlin."

Gwen laughed. "Yes you are. You just haven't admitted it yourself yet. Just wait and you'll see."

Hermione playfully shook her head. She excused herself and left the library. She wondered the castle. She had slowly begun to learn the many passageways from her late night wonderings. If Harry could only see how much he had rubbed off on her over the years. She chuckled. He would be in heaven with all the shortcuts throughout the castle.

Hermione turned down the corridor and stopped at a large door. It had a symbol of the three rings that were on the stone where the sword was in the stone. She slowly opened the door and stepped over the threshold and into the meeting hall.

"Wow. The round table." she whispered and walked over to the table.

Hermione gently ran her fingers over each chair. She had never seen anything like it. It was a dream come true to see it in person.

"Amazing how one table can bring a king and knights together as equals." said Arthur from the doorway.

Hermione jumped turned with her wand raised at the king. She slowly lowered her wand breathing heavily. "I'm sorry."

Arthur shook his head. "I should have made myself know," and he walked into the room and stood next Hermione. "I hope that I am a good king. I fear of disappointing my subjects."

She placed a hand on the king's arm. "You just do what you think is right. Continue to take advice ask question and get to know the peasants. They are good hard working people. It will make your subject respect you even more. I believe you are doing a wonderful job. You are good king, Sire. You just need to believe you are a good king. Goodnight Sire." Hermione bowed slightly and left the room.

Arthur watched Hermione's red gown vanish from sight. He sighed heavily. He knew she was correct. It was the type of advice that Merlin would have given him. He smiled. Hermione was good for Merlin.

* * *

George looked up from the book and smiled. "Even the king thinks Merlin and Mine should be together."

"Stubborn Gryffindor." whispered Severus.

"Who wants to read the next chapter?" asked the twin.

"I will dear." said George's wife, Nat, who had long blonde hair, fair skin, blue eyes.

George handed his wife the book and placed his hand on her swollen five month belly. Nat smiled and rested her hand over her husband's hand.

Severus smiled and picked up his two year old granddaughter, Eileen. She had red hair, freckles black eyes and wore a green jumper with flowers. "Hello Little One."

"Mommy read story." said Eileen.

"That's right. Shh." said Severus, placing a finger over his lips. She nodded and waited for her Aunt to read the book.

* * *

Hit button and tell me what you think about the new chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: Sex scene.

* * *

Nat flattened and smoothed out the page. "Chapter seven."

* * *

Hermione leaned against the balcony gazing up at the bright stars thinking about what Gwen had told her. She already knew she loved Merlin. She feared that he didn't love her in return. She wasn't the type of person to hold her heart on her sleeve; not anymore. She had been hurt too many times. Hermione tucked a curl behind her ear that had fallen in her face that the wind had blown from her bun.

Merlin pulled Sir Rupert to a halt and looked up at the balcony. He saw Hermione gazing up at the starts. The moon cast an elegant glow on her soft feature. He thought about what Crestar had told him about Hermione being hurt. He spent their time together in hope to ease his way into her heart.

Hermione looked down and saw the man that was contently on her mind looking up at her with gentle features. She leaned further over and said, "What are you doing Master Merlin?"

"Going for a late night ride. I couldn't sleep. I see I am not the only one. Please come down and join me fair maiden."

Hermione smiled quickly left the balcony and ran down the corridors and out the castle doors. Merlin ran up to the doors and pulled his horse to a halt. He scooted back and Hermione mounted Sir Rupert. She lowered her hood over her head.

"Let's go Rupert." said Merlin and the horse slowly began to trot.

"Where are we going?" she asked in wonder.

"It's a surprise." He whispered causing a shiver run down her spine.

Merlin couldn't help but smile. He knew he caused the shiver that ran down her body. It felt good to make someone feel that way. Because her smile made his stomach tie up in knot.

They road through the shallow woods. The moon was their light that allowed them to see their way through the woods. Hermione looked around and saw an elegant crystal lake. The moon cast a diamond glow across the water that made a mirror like image among it.

"Watch and wait quietly. You'll see the surprise." whispered Merlin.

Hermione leaned back into Merlin's chest. He smiled down at the Lady in his arms. It was a wonderful feeling.

The couple heard water slash in the shallow bank of the lake. A heard of white unicorns. They glowed in magic and it cast a mirror like image on the rippled water. The last and only time she saw the magical creature it laid on the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. It was the saddest she had felt. It was like magic had died from the world.

"A unicorn is one of the most purest creatures to walk the earth. Once the last unicorn dies by the hand of man is when magic will leave the world. They hold the magic to world." explained Merlin.

"Can one touch a unicorn?" asked Hermione.

Merlin gently took Hermione's hand into his own and entwined their fingers and they watched their sliver auras swirled around their hands. "Only the one with a pure heart may touch the creature. The unicorn chooses the one with the gift."

Hermione slid off the horse and walked up to the lake and reached out her hand. Merlin leaned forward a little to watch more carefully at what would happen. The unicorn looked up from drinking her water and studied the human before her.

The unicorn slowly walked up to the sorceress. She could tell the human's heart was pure and trust worthy. She knew that she had seen pain. It was in her aura. She nudged Hermione's hand. Hermione smiled and slowly petted the magical creature. Hermione turned back and smiled at Merlin. He returned the smile. He had never seen anything like it before, but he never met anyone like Hermione Raven.

* * *

Oh, wow Mione can pet a unicorn. That's very rare. I always knew that she was gifted." said Ginny.

"I'm not surprised at her gift. Miss Granger is a very special young woman.

Nat smiled at her sister-in-law. She nodded in agreement. She returned to the book.

* * *

Merlin held out his hand and helped Hermione back up on his horse, and they returned to the castle. He dropped Sir Rupert off at the stables and they slowly made their way inside the castle hand in hand.

Merlin and Hermione quietly walked down the corridors, and they stopped at her bedchambers. He slowly lowered her hood and loving crested her cheek. She leaned into his gentle touch.

"You have bewitched me Lady Hermione." whispered Merlin.

She closed her eyes and several tears fell down her cheeks and she opened her eyes. She studied the man before her. He slowly leaned forward and gently captured her lips with his own. Their sliver auras swirled around them and glowed even brighter then before. Merlin slid his tongue inside her mouth and their tongues fought each other. He deepened the kiss. They pulled back when it was necessary for air.

"I've fallen in love with you Merlin. I understand if you-"

Merlin placed a finger over her mouth and she fell silent. "You think I don't love you. You are sorely mistaken. I do love you."

Hermione slammed her lips against Merlin's and kissed him with all the love that had grown over their time together. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his body. Their kiss became more heated. Hermione buried her hands in his hair. She pressed her body against his growing erection. He pulled back from the kiss and groaned at the sensation. He kissed her neck. She leaned her head to the right for him to have better access. Merlin ran his hands down the curves of her body. He pulled back quickly before it went too far.

Hermione looked at Merlin and said, "Why did you stop?"

"I must. I do not wish to disgrace you." he told her.

"But you wouldn't be disgracing me."

"I would."

Hermione stepped back breathing heavily holding back her tears. She had let her guard down once again. "I'm throwing myself at you and, you're turning me away." She said, tears now falling down her cheeks.

"I care too much about you to bed you." said Merlin raised her hand to brush away her tears, but she turned her head away.

Hermione turned and ran down the hall. Merlin watched her cloak vanish from sight. He closed his eyes. He had hurt her again. He didn't want to turn her into a whore. He shook himself out his thoughts and ran after the woman he loved.

Merlin turned into the garden and to the maze remembering where he found her the first time in tears. He saw her cloak vanish from the right. He ran after her. He caught up to her and gently grabbed her around her waist. Merlin held her close to him listening to her sob. He turned her around so she could face him.

Merlin cupped her face with his hands. "Please don't run away from me, because I will always come after you. I do not want to lose you. I love you," and he slammed his lips against hers. The kiss became heated causing their auras to swirled around them.

Hermione pulled back breathing heavily. She told him to hold on tight. He held her close. She pulled out her wand and they we're gone with a faint pop. They appeared in her bedroom.

"Please love me Merlin." she whispered in his ear.

* * *

"Must we read the sex scene?" asked Ron with a bright red face.

Severus looked down at his sleeping granddaughter. He kissed her brow and looked at the redhead. "We're all adults here. It could play an important apart in the story."

"Severus is correct." said Albus.

"Fine read it." said Ron with a slight shiver.

* * *

Merlin ran his hand over her back that made the buttons come undone. Hermione let the gown fall to the stone floor. Hermione pushed Merlin's outer robes off his shoulders and it pooled down on the floor behind him.

"Are you sure about this Hermione? I do not want to rush things. I do not want to do something you'll regret later."

"I want you. Please don't turn me away." she whispered.

Merlin walked around Hermione and pulled the tie of her corset and slowly pulled each lace at a time placing butterfly kisses on the newly exposed skin. Hermione moaned. It felt like her skin was on fire with each kiss and it made her desire him even more. She realized it was from their twin auras. It was pulling them together. A need to be joined. Merlin pulled the last string and the fabric fell to her feet.

Merlin ran his hands up her body and gave her bare breast a firm squeeze. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and moaned. She waved her hand over the remaining clothes that were left on her body. She turned and faced the man that was in front her. Merlin took in her appearance.

She had full rounded breast that weren't too small or too big. A curved waist, flat toned stomach, shaved womanhood and long smooth legs. She carried many scars on her body. It didn't hinder her beauty.

"You're beautiful." he told her in husky voice.

Hermione blushed slightly. She didn't find herself beautiful. She held many scars from the war against Voldemort. She walked up to Merlin and slowly removed his clothes letting them pool to the floor. She took in his appearance.

He had board muscular body with a thick long manhood and muscular calves. He carried a few scars on his body and few burns on his side.

Merlin walked up to Hermione and captured her lips with his own slowly pushed her back until her knees hit the bed. He lowered her onto the mattress. Hermione moved onto the bed laid her head down on the pillow her curls covered the slick fabric.

Merlin smiled down at Hermione ran his hands over her body learning each curve and kissed her body. He sucked and squeezed her breasts. Hermione moaned. He ran his hands down her stomach and reached her womanhood and slid a finger inside her. He looked her in the eye and saw them shine brightly with lust and love. He slid another finger soon follow by another. He pumped them in and out of her. Hermione bucked her hips with the movement of his hand.

"Merlin faster." moaned Hermione and he did as she ordered in hope to give her the pleasure she wanted.

She grabbed his hard member and began to stroke him in time with his own hand. He bucked his hips moaning. He passionately captured her lips and moved her hand before he came and ended the pleasure she was giving him. He knew he won't last if he let her continue.

"I don't want to end too soon my love. I want to feel you around me," and kissed his way down her body and he slid his tongue inside her.

Hermione moaned and grabbed his hair when he began swirl his tongue and slid his fingers inside her. She violently bucked her hips. He pinched her clit and she came screaming his name and Merlin licked her clean. He kissed his way up to mouth.

Merlin smiled and he centered himself at her entrance. He slowly slid in a little at a time teasing her. Hermione arched her back when he entered her with one quick thrust breaking her purity. She dug her nails into his shoulders at the slight pain. Merlin passionately kissed her and waited for her to adjust. She slowly wrapped her legs around his waist. She bucked her hips. Merlin slowly moved long smooth thrust. Hermione moaned with each thrust.

"So beautiful." he whispered and kissed her neck and pushed in a little harder.

Hermione slowly got the hang over his movements after a few tumbles. He pinned her arms above her head and intertwined their hands. He moved loving long hard thrust causing Hermione to moan. They didn't notice their aura began to shine brightly. Hermione squeezed her walls around Merlin. He trust hard causing Hermione scream his name with she came crashing down around him.

Merlin moved his hands and grabbed onto the headboard and thrust harder causing the bed to hit the wall. Hermione dug her nails into his back drawing blood. She bit his neck marking him. Merlin felt the hard pressure building.

"I almost there. Come with me love." he whispered and pinched her clit causing them to come together and blinding light shined through the window but vanished quickly just as it came.

Merlin let go of the headboard and supported his weight with his arms. He placed a gentle loving kiss on Hermione's lips. He shifted his hips and slowly pulled out from her and rolled over onto the mattress. He pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. He waved his hand and the covers magically cover them up. Merlin held Hermione close. He kissed her sweaty brow.

Merlin had never felt so happy and content then he was at that very moment. He had the woman he loved it his arms. He held her hand into his own and saw their auras no longer swirled around each other but was one. They had joined their auras. He watched Hermione slowly fall asleep with a slight smile on her face. He soon followed her into the land of dreams.

The next morning Tresa walked opened the door and found Merlin in Hermione's bed with his arms around her waist sleeping peacefully. The chambermaid quietly backed out of the room and eased the door closed. She turned and headed down the corridor with a smile on her face and with a pep in her step.

Gwen saw Tresa walk down the hall with a grin on her face. The Queen called after the chambermaid and asked what had her in such a good mood. She told Gwen about Master Merlin and Lady Hermione. The Queen nodded with a smile and she watched Tersa walk down the hall.

Gwen knew that Hermione wouldn't bed anyone if she didn't love them dearly. She knew Merlin wouldn't do anything without the woman wanting it. He was too noble, but he must love Hermione dearly to bed her without marriage first.

"It must be that rare aura thing Gaius was talking about." she whispered to herself as she made her way to dinning hall knowing that Hermione and Merlin wouldn't be joining them for breakfast.

* * *

Merlin slowly opened his eyes and saw Hermione asleep in his arms. He smiled at the memory of being with her. He ran his fingers up and down her bare spine. Hermione moaned and opened her eyes and smiled. She moved and straddled Merlin. She slowly lowered herself down on his morning erection. Hermione threw her head back and moaned at the deep sensation. She began to rock her hips and bounced up and down. Merlin knew he wouldn't last long not at the rate she was going, but he didn't care she felt so good.

"Merlin," she moaned and she saw stars.

He thrust up hard and he spilt his seed deep inside her womb. Hermione fell onto his chest breathing heavily. He wrapped his arms around her waist their bodies still joined.

* * *

Crestar opened his eyes and let a smile cross his face showing his many sharp teeth. "Well Merlin your magic is now joined with the maiden you love. Now you must beware of your foe. She will want your love." The great dragon said. "But as of now be happy," and he stepped out of his cave and gazed at the morning star.

* * *

Morgana stood behind Mordred as he gazed into the crystal ball. He had just told his queen what he had seen. She narrowed her eyes. Merlin had been with Lady Raven. She knew that the whore was going to be even more troublesome. She smiled. She could truly hurt Merlin by killing the woman he loved so dearly. The only thing she need to do was draw Hermione Raven from Camelot. The cell was ready for her it was now only a matter of time before she would have her.

* * *

Nat looked up from the book. "That no forgotten, evil-"

"Easy Nat. Hermione's strong." said Luna with a smile. She took the book to read the next. Nat studied the blonde and nodded it agreement.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think of the chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Luna turned the page. "Chapter eight."

* * *

November had pasted quickly for Hermione and Merlin their love growing with each passing day. Gaius had never seen Merlin so happy in his life. He also loved Hermione. She had grown on him over her time in Camelot. They would brew potions together. Gwen began to see Hermione as a sister and spent much of their time together when Merlin and Arthur were busy. Hermione missed her friends but, she had grown to love Camelot. She and Merlin would visit the small Evans family. Hermione loved spending time with Lily. Merlin couldn't help but think that she would make a wonderful mother.

December came with a blanket of white snow and frozen ponds to slide on. The chance to play in the snow.

Merlin and Natalie sat watching Hermione playing with Lily. They ran around the small yard playing tag. Merlin smiled at the woman he love.

"Master Merlin, I have noticed a change in Lady Hermione." said Natalie.

Merlin turned his head and looked at his friend. "What do you mean change? Hermione hasn't changed."

"Ah, but she has changed. Lady Hermione is with child." said Natalie with a bright smile.

"What? With child?" said Merlin unable to believe what she had just said.

"Yes. I know that glow anywhere. Remember Master Merlin I am a Midwife. I do know these things. I say she is about two months. She doesn't know it yet."

Hermione laid down on the her back in the snow breathing heavily. Lily laid down next to her giggling. Hermione smiled at the small girl that reminded her so much of Harry's mother. She wondered if they were related. It was a good possibility.

"With child." whispered Merlin. He turned back to Hermione and smiled. "If it is true Natalie then I would be a father." said Merlin and Natalie nodded with a smile.

"And a wonderful father you would make. But a word of wisdom Merlin. Marry her before she begins to show and that will be next month. Go ask the King's permission to marry Lady Raven. So it will be legal in the court."

He nodded and turned his attention to the woman he loved. He had strange feeling that something bad was coming. He prayed Morgana didn't have anything planned. If Hermione was indeed pregnant he would have to protect her with his life.

Merlin and Hermione said goodbye to Natalie and Lily and returned to the castle. Merlin escorted Hermione to chambers after dinner and kissed her goodnight. He went in search for Arthur. He wanted his permission to marry Hermione. He had been thinking of marriage for awhile now. He hadn't mentioned it to Hermione in fear of loosing her. If she was with child she would be label as a whore and a carrier of a bastard child. He couldn't bare for her to be disgraced in such a manner.

* * *

Merlin entered the throne room and found Arthur talking to one of the young squires. The young boy smiled and bowed slightly and left the throne room. Arthur turned his head and saw his friend standing in the doorway.

"What is troubling you, Merlin?" asked Arthur.

Merlin walked further into the room and he told the king about what Natalie Evans told him that Hermione was with child. Arthur raised a brow at the wizard.

"First Merlin we must have Gaius take a look at her." said Arthur.

Merlin shook his head in disagreement. "I would be more comfortable with a woman looking over Hermione. I was hoping Natalie to look her over. If that is all right with you Sire. If she is carrying my child may I marry her?"

Arthur's brow frowned. "You'd only be marrying her for the sake of the child."

Merlin quickly shook his head. "No I'd be marrying her because I love her."

Arthur nodded. "Good. Because I would not give you my permission if you did not love the Lady. Now go and speak with Hermione."

Merlin bowed and left the king. Arthur chuckled slightly with shake of his head. Gwen walked up to her husband. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently. They left the throne room as Arthur told Gwen of Merlin and Hermione. Gwen smiled at the idea of Merlin having a child.

* * *

Merlin stopped at Hermione's door and knocked gently. He opened the door after he heard her call, "enter," and he closed the door behind him. He saw her sit her wand down on the table.

"What's the matter Hermione?" whispered Merlin walking up to her and took her into his arms.

She gripped his robes and cried into his chest. He held her close and gently rubbed her back.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, causing her to cry harder and her body to shake.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, "I just ran a test. I'm two months. I'm sorry. I know you don't want a child. I'll just leave and-"

Merlin stepped back and made her look at him. He smiled at Hermione and rested his hand on her still flat belly. "You couldn't be more wrong. I do want children. I want them with you. Marry me Hermione?"

Hermione smiled and said, "Yes!" and Merlin sealed the proposal with a passionate kiss. "I want it small. Only with Gaius, Lily, Natalie, Arthur and Gwen and Tresa."

"Considered it done." said Merlin, kissed her gently and pulled her close to him.

* * *

"Mione's going to be heart broken when she returns. She's so happy." said Ginny with tears in her eyes. "She loves him."

Harry kissed his wife's brow. "It's all right dear," and Luna turned back to the book.

* * *

Merlin and Hermione stood in front of the King, Queen and the Priest that was going to perform the ceremony. Lily and Natalie stood next to Hermione as her bridesmaids and Tresa as her maid of honor. Gaius as Merlin's best man. Gwen smiled at the couple.

"We are here to join this man and this woman in holly matrimony with the blessings of the King and Queen. Marriage is a holly union under God never to be broken." said the Priest and he held up two rings. "These rings are a symbol of your love. It has no beginning and no ending. Please turn and face one and another." The couple did as they were told. "Do you, Merlin take Lady Hermione Raven as you wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health for richer or poorer till death do you part?"

"I do." said Merlin and Hermione slowly slid the gold band on his left hand.

"Do you Hermione take Merlin as your wedded husband to have and to hold for sickness and in health for richer or poor till death do you part?"

"I do." said Hermione and Merlin slowly slid the ring onto her left hand.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." said the Priest.

Merlin smiled and captured Hermione's lips with his own. He buried his hands in her curls. They pulled back breathing heavily. The Priest congratulated the couple, bowed to the king and queen and left the courtyard.

Gwen pulled Hermione into her arms. She pulled back and laughed slightly. She rested her hand on Hermione's flat belly. "I can't believe your with child." said Gwen.

Hermione looked down at her stomach. "Nor I." She looked at her new husband talking to Natalie about her being Hermione's Midwife. "It's still so unreal."

"Merlin will take care of you." said Gaius. Hermione turned around and saw beaming medicine man. "He loves you very much."

Hermione looked at the man that had brought her to Camelot. She smiled with tears in her eyes. She played with the hem of sleeve of her white gown. She looked up and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you Gaius." she whispered in his ear. He had changed her life so quickly. "Thanks to you and Dumbledore I met someone that loves me."

"You're welcome Hermione." said Gaius. He pulled back and pulled Merlin into a quick hug. "Be happy Merlin."

"Thank you Gaius." said Merlin. He looked at Hermione, who was being hugged by Arthur.

Merlin whistled and Sir Rupert ran up to his master and stopped in front of him. He lifted Hermione onto the horse and he mounted his steed behind her. She scooted slightly into his arms. He leaned over and whispered in his friend's ear. Sir Rupert nodded and left the king, queen and their small wedding party.

* * *

The clear water splashed around Sir Rupert's legs as they trotted through it causing ripples and waves in the stream. Merlin pulled the horse to a stop when they reached the waterfall. He dismounted Sir Rupert and helped his bride down onto a rock.

"I want Crestar's blessing. It will mean a great deal to me." said Merlin just as the great dragon stepped from the cave breaking the waterfall.

"Back again young warlock." said Crestar knowing why he had came. He smiled showing his sharp teeth. "You're here for my blessing on your marriage."

Hermione inclined her head respectable. "Yes Crestar. It would mean a great deal to us both." She lifted her head and looked the great dragon in the eye.

"Come forward young sorceress." said Crestar and Hermione carefully stepped on another stone. She stood in front of him. "Hold out your left hand." She did as she was told. Crestar ran a sharp claw over her wedding band making deep scratch and saw Dragon's blessing in Ancient Ruins. "There is my blessing young one. Merlin come forward." He walked up and stood beside his wife. Crestar did the same to Merlin's ring as he did to Hermione's ring. "Go and be happy young ones."

Hermione threw her arms around the dragon's neck. "Thank you."

Crestar stiffened at the human emotion towards him. He had never allowed one to touch him. But there was something different about the sorceress that was before him. She pulled back and smiled. She and Merlin left the great dragon.

Crestar smiled and returned to his cave. He knew that Merlin wouldn't leave him without his blessing. He liked Hermione and knew Merlin was happy. He was happy with the match, but Morgana had him more worried then before. Now that Hermione was with child.

* * *

"They're what?" roared Morgana to her spy.

A sixteen year old boy with black hair, tone tan skin, brown eyes and a lean frame stood in front of his queen. He was made a squire and was close to Merlin.

"Married my Queen." said Arai.

"And she's with child you say." said Morgana.

"Yes my Queen."

Morgana nodded and let a evil smile spread across her face. The capture of the Lady would now cause Merlin to come after his wife and unborn child. It seemed everything was falling into place.

"Now I just need away to capture her." she whispered and looked out the window in thought.

* * *

Luna looked around the table. "Oh dear that doesn't sound good. Who wants to read next?"

"I will," said Molly and she took the book from the blonde.

* * *

Leave me a great review and tell me what you think of the new chapter.

Sorry it was short one. The next one will be longer.

X's & O's

Hermione snape


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: Graphic sex scene!

* * *

Molly turned the page of the book. She cleared her throat and read, "Chapter nine."

* * *

The newly weds stood in front of a medium size cottage built out of logs with two bedrooms, sitting room and small kitchen area. Then on the right was small stables and opened area for Sir Rupert to run around.

Merlin swept Hermione into his arms and stepped over the threshold. She looked around the home. It was simple but it was homey. He sat her down onto her feet and closed the door behind him.

"You're so beautiful." said Merlin, captured her lips with his own.

Hermione moaned inside his mouth and the kiss became heated. They pulled breathing heavily. Merlin grabbed her hand and led her down the hall and to the master bedroom.

The room had medium size window, king size four post bed, bedside tables on the left and right sides and large closet.

Merlin kissed her neck and pulled several strings that held her wedding gown in place. It pulled down to the floor at Hermione's feet. He was pleased to see her completely nude under the gown as the custom worn by all brides.

"I believe like this better then the gown." he whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

Hermione ran her hand over the many buttons of his black robes and pushed them off his shoulders. He too wore nothing under his robes as the same custom as the bride.

"I do like this better then the robes." she told him.

Merlin gently pushed Hermione back until her knees hit the bed. He kissed her body and shifted her onto the bed until her head as on the slick pillows.

Three hours later they laid in the bed breathing heavily. Merlin pulled her into his arms and gently rubbed her belly. Hermione sighed and slowly closed her eyes. Merlin smiled and kissed his wife's brow. She was all he wanted and more. He had found his other half. The one he had been searching for years.

* * *

"Thank goodness we didn't have to go through another sex scene." said Ron in relief.

Luna chuckled slightly at her boyfriend. She kissed his cheek. "Be a big boy and behave."

"I am behaving." said Ron.

"May I continue?" Molly asked her son. He nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

"I have never seen Merlin so happy." said Gwen as she sat down on the bed.

Arthur smiled at his wife and kissed her neck. "Nor I. Hermione is wonderful for him, and he will make a wonderful father." Gwen nodded and got into the bed. "Maybe we should think about having children."

Gwen shook her head. They had only been married for four years. She had suffered a miscarriage two years ago and feared of going through another. Arthur was too sadden by the loss, but he knew it hit Gwen hard. She wanted to give her husband a heir.

"I'm not ready Arthur. I'm sorry." she said quietly.

He sighed heavily and pulled his wife into his arms. He kissed her brow. "All right dear. I won't push you. I'll wait long as needed."

* * *

Gaius stood on the top north tower gazing up at the stars. He was happy for the young man he thought as a son. He had brought Hermione to Camelot for that soul purpose. He knew that she couldn't stay in the past forever. He knew it would tell Merlin and Hermione apart. She was carrying his heir. He wondered what to do next. He would have to wait and see.

"Gaius what has you troubled?" said Thresa, leaning against the balcony.

"It's nothing worry about Thresa." said Gaius.

She raised a brow. She could always read the man like an opened book. "You're a terrible lair."

"It's not my story to tell Thresa." He told her gently.

She took his hand into her own. He looked down their joined hands. "Gaius I know your heart is in the right place, but Merlin will be just fine. He has Hermione to take care of him."

He shook his head. "You don't understand."

"I would if you just tell me. I can't help you if you don't tell me." said Tresa.

Gaius sighed heavily. He knew that Tresa had a crush on him. He had known for years. He had grown to care for the young chambermaid. But she was too young for him. He was in his mid-fifties. She was in her early thirties. It wasn't proper.

Gaius removed his cloak and draped it on her shoulders. Tresa smiled and pulled it tighter around her small frame. She gave him small thank you in return.

"You don't have to tell me what's going on. I'll find out sooner or later with or without your help." said the chambermaid.

Gaius smirked slightly. He knew that she would find out on her own. She had a natural talent in figuring out the unsolved mysteries. He would confront her with the truth. If she hadn't figured it out. As for now he would keep the truth of Hermione's time travel to himself. As he had promised.

* * *

Morgana sat on her throne in thought. She needed a way to break through Merlin's protective charms around Camelot. It was her only way into Arthur's kingdom. She could have some of her younger black knights to enter Camelot as spies and wait for the perfect time to take Merlin's wife. She smiled evilly to herself and called for her younger knights. She called in her three of the youngest and told them to go to Camelot and wait for her order to take Merlin's wife.

The knights bowed before their queen and left for Camelot. They knew it would take a lot to gain Arthur and Merlin's trust, because they didn't trust easily. It would take months to get close enough to get to the Lady. Morgana could wait. She wanted it go off without a hitch.

* * *

Merlin helped Hermione off Sir Rupert just as Lily ran over to the couple. It was time for Hermione's check up with Natalie. Lily smiled and hugged the couple and they entered the small house.

"Hello Natalie." said Hermione with a bright smile.

She smiled at the burette. "Hello Lady Hermione. Now let us have a look at the little one. Master Merlin if you please go out side with Lily."

Merlin kissed his wife and followed the young redhead from the house. He closed the door behind him. He wanted to be with Hermione. He knew it was improper for a man to be present at the check up.

"Now, how are we feeling?" asked Natalie as Hermione sat down on a table

"I've been sick in the morning. I know that's natural." said Hermione. "I haven't been wearing my corset since I found out I was pregnant."

"Good. I always tell the mothers that I do not want you to wear the corset past their third month." said Natalie. She knew the upper class women wore them up to their seventh month to hide the baby. "The child needs to grow." She felt the size of Hermione's three month belly. "You seen to be growing fine. I want you to get plenty of fruit and iron and protein."

"All right." said Hermione just as Natalie lowered her gown. "Same time next month?"

"Yes. Unless I see a problem. If you think anything is wrong come to me." said Natalie as they walked outside and joined Merlin and Lily.

The couple stayed a bit longer and visited with the small Evans family before returning to castle.

* * *

"How did it go with Mrs. Evans?" Gaius asked Hermione. They were brewing several potions.

"It went well. I've been keeping my own check ups as well. The future has more advance medical field." Hermione told him.

"Understandable."

Gaius knew that Hermione wouldn't be one of the women that the noble families called a "delicate condition." The women would remain confined to the bed and allowed to do nothing. Hermione was headstrong and knew what was best for her and the child she carried. He would keep an eye on her just in case. Merlin would have his head if he didn't.

The couple were interrupted when there was a knock on the door. Gaius called, "enter," and Merlin walked into the potions lab. Merlin smiled at his wife. He kissed her on the cheek. He knew if he didn't find her with Gwen or market visiting her friends he would find her with the medicine man.

"Love it's late. Time to retire." said Merlin.

Hermione nodded. She gathered up the potions she had brewed to help with her morning sickness. She had learned from her Potions Master. She had been working on her Potions Mastery since she had came to work for Hogwarts. She had learned many healing and medical potions before she arrived at Camelot.

"Good night Gaius." said Hermione and followed her husband from the potions lab.

* * *

Hermione removed her gown and placed it on the hook for Thresa to take to have cleaned in the morning. Merlin walked up to his nude wife and gently crested her growing belly. He couldn't believe they had created the child that was growing inside her womb. He wrapped his arms around her waist and captured her lips with his own. Merlin pressed his hard member against her body. He couldn't seem to get enough of his wife.

Merlin ran his hands down her back to her butt and pressed her even closer to him. He slowly slid a finger into her hole. He knew she like it time to time. He knew he had to be really gently if he took her from behind. Hermione shifted her hips gliding his finger deeper inside her.

"Remove your robes." said Hermione.

Merlin stepped back and quickly removed his clothing. Hermione cast a quiet lubricating spell so he wouldn't hurt her. She climbed in to the bed and smiled. He sat down and feverishly kissed her all over her body. He slid his fingers in and out of her behind carefully stretching her. Merlin placed her on her hands and knees.

"I love you." whispered Merlin slowly sliding into her hole.

Hermione let out a sob of pain and pleasure. Merlin kissed her shoulder and waited for her to adjust. She slowly slid her body showing him she was ready for him. Merlin slowly slid in and out until the tip of his erection inside her. He slid back in long thrust.

Hermione threw her head back and moaned, "Harder."

"Are you sure darling?" he asked knowing it was the first time she told him go faster or harder.

"Yes."

"Then it shall be done." he whispered joining her hands with his and thrust harder into her. Hermione moaned at the pain.

Hermione pushed closer to his body until he was completely inside her. She could feel tightness in her belly. She had to come. She wanted to wait until he was closer to his own release. Merlin moaned and thrust faster enjoying new feel of his wife. He moved harder causing her breasts to swing at the force of his trust.

"Love are you all right?" he panted.

"I need to come. Please." she cried.

"No." he growled.

Hermione enjoyed the new demanding side of her husband. She could picture this was the role of him in time of a battle.

"You will come when say witch."

She moved her hand to her womanhood to release herself. She truly did it only to see what he would do. Merlin growled and moved her hand away from herself.

"Said no witch."

Hermione whimpered. She needed to come now and hard. Merlin pulled out and threw her on her back. He need to come but he wanted to come side her. He bent her knees far as they could go and slammed hard side her womanhood causing her to scream his name and crash around him hard. Her body shook hard with release and h came soon after moaning her name over and over. He arched his back pushing himself deeper inside her.

"Merlin." Hermione moaned still shaking from the most instance organism of her life.

Merlin weakly pulled out of his wife and rolled over onto his back. Hermione laid on her back breathing heavily unable to move. She felt like her heart would bust of her chest. She closed her eyes trying to steady her breathing. Merlin looked over at his wife and smiled at her.

"I'm so weak I can't move." said Hermione breathlessly. "I nearly passed out from it. It was that intense.

Merlin rolled over to his side and gently crested his child. "We'll have a strong and powerful child, my love. I can feel the baby's magic already."

Hermione placed her hand over her husband and slowly feel into restful sleep.

"Sleep well my love." he whispered and took into his arms and soon followed her into a slumber.

* * *

Tonks and Remus stood in the kitchen fixing tea. He pushed her against the counter and wrapped her legs around his waist. He trust his hard member into waited heat. She bit down on his shoulder stop from moaning loudly since the others were in the next room. Tonks screamed into shoulder when she crashed down around him. He soon followed with his own release.

"I couldn't stand it any longer. You're arousal hit me hard." whispered Remus. He slowly pulled out and cast a clean charm. "Let us take this to the group so we can see what happens next."

Tonks nodded and they returned to the dinning room and she sat the tray down on the table. Sirius bit back his laughter. He could smell the scent of sex on the couple due to his senses as dog animagus.

"Who wants to read the next chapter?" said Molly, who had turned page to find that chapter nine had ended.

"I will." said Sirius and took book from the redhead.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think. I have chocolate frogs.


	10. Chapter 10

Sirius smirked and looked around the Order members and winked at his fellow marauder. He turned to the book wondering if a wonderful sex scene would come with this chapter.

"Chapter ten." read Sirius.

* * *

Merlin had been watching the young man that had showed up in Camelot a few weeks ago. He noticed that the young man named, Erin Chase knew too much about sword fighting. He was trained too well for a new arrival.

Gaius walked up to Merlin, who was watching Erin closely. The medicine man turned to the wizard and said, "I see what your talking about. He is too knowledgeable in the art."

"He informed me that his father taught him the art." said Merlin crossing his arms over his chest studying him even closer. He's seen that form of tactics somewhere.

"It's possible. I did teach you about magic. The best I could while you were younger." said Gaius.

Merlin raised a brow at the man next to him. He didn't trust Erin. He could sense dark magic around him. He couldn't prove it not at the moment. He could only keep an eye on the young man.

Gaius inclined his head when Hermione stepped forward. He excused himself to return to his chambers. Merlin nodded in return and watched the man walk back to the castle.

"Merlin are all right?" Hermione said gently.

"I'm fine dearest." said Merlin pulling her to him. He rested his hand on his wife's four month belly. "I'm just watching this talented young man."

Hermione's brow frowned at her husband. She turned to the man in training. She could sensed dark magic. She had been around death eaters for years. She wondered if he carried a mark like Voldemort's followers carried.

Hermione slowly walked up to the men who stopped when they saw the Lady approached them. She grabbed Erin's left arm and yanked up his sleeve. She narrowed her eyes at the black tattoo of a crow. She waved her wand over it.

"Just as I thought." she hissed. "A follower of Morgana. Merlin here is your proof."

He walked up to his wife. He waved his hand over the crow. "You are a Dark Knight. Are you after my wife?"

Erin smirked at the warlock and yanked Hermione from Merlin's side. She knocked the dark knight to the ground. She pressed her foot into his throat. She told the knights to get King Arthur.

"I might be with child young one, but I am not delicate like a china doll." she hissed.

"But you have forgotten about this." said Erin grabbed Hermione's leg and touched his mark. They vanished in front of the wizard.

* * *

"A portkey." hissed Severus. "She should have known better."

"Easy Severus. She'll be just fine." said Albus.

"Do you know how powerful this dark sorceress is? She is worse then the Dark Lord." said the Potions Master.

"Don't worry Mione's strong Severus." said Harry.

"She better be." he hissed worried about the young woman that had become a good friend.

* * *

Merlin swept into the castle his brown robes blowing behind him. The knights quickly stepping aside before they got knocked down. They saw the anger and worry that crossed his face. The knights quickly followed him knowing that they would be needed.

"Arthur! Gaius!" yelled Merlin.

The men came running into the corridor. They instantly could tell something was wrong. The King saw his men behind the wizard.

"Merlin what has happened?" asked Arthur.

Merlin quickly told them about Erin Chance taking Hermione. They had vanished from sight and that he didn't know how they vanished.

"A portkey." whispered Gaius. Hermione had told him many things of the future. "It can't be traced."

"What's a portkey?" asked Merlin. "Why can it not be traced?"

Gaius sighed heavily. He figured it was time to tell them truth about Hermione if they were going to get her back. He knew how powerful Hermione truly was and that the future spells could save her life.

"Come with me. Please and get the Queen." said King Arthur. The knights bowed and left to get the queen.

"I'll met you in throne room Sire. I must get something of importance." said Gaius and quickly went down the corridor to Hermione's bedchamber to get her journal.

Merlin paced the throne room in worry. Gwen and Arthur sat on their thrones watching their friend with worry. The doors opened and Gaius entered and closed the door behind him. He saw Thresa standing on the far right side worried about her lady.

"This is Hermione's journal." said Gaius holding it out to Merlin.

Merlin took the leather bound book. He could feel strong magic protecting it's pages. He waved his hand over it five times unlocking it's pages. He opened the book. He waved his hand and three chairs appeared and he, Thresa and Gaius sat down. Merlin flipped through the book. He could tell it was a journal.

Merlin looked up from his wife's book. "Is this true Gaius? Did Hermione come from the future?"

"Yes." he whispered.

Merlin flipped through further into the book. Hermione didn't lie about her being Charms Mistress or her studying potions. He understood how she knew so many spells and charms and about the patronus charm.

"She lied to me." whispered Merlin.

"No Merlin Hermione didn't lie. The woman you know is the woman you fell in love with. The woman that is carrying your heir. I am the one that designed the book to bring her here. I am the one at fault not her." said Gaius.

Merlin waved his hand over the book and found a none lying charm over the book. It was a charm had developed only few months ago. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"I only wanted you happy." said the medicine man.

The King and Queen could believe their ears. Gwen's closest friend was from the future. She could tell that Hermione was always holding something back. She could understand her reasons now. It wasn't safe to say it.

"Time is dangerous to meddle with Gaius! How many times must I tell you! Yes I've seen all the books on time travel." hissed Merlin.

Gwen stood up from her throne. "Fighting will not get Hermione back and way from Morgana. She saved my life because of her magic. She is your wife how dare you-"

"I accuse her of nothing. She was a victim of Gaius's meddling. I still love her that has not changed. I'm going to someone I know that can help." said Merlin.

"Merlin don't go to Crestar." said Gaius.

Merlin swept from the throne room without looking back or saying a word to the group that he left in the room. Arthur kissed his wife on the cheek promising her he'd get Hermione back. He left the room.

"Gwen I'm sorry." said Gaius.

The queen swept from the throne room without a word to Gaius. She was too angry and worried about the woman she saw as sister. She the needed to walk around the lake. Thresa walked up to Gaius and took his hand into her own.

"Everything will turn out all right in the end. You'll see." she whispered.

Gaius cupped her cheek gently and kissed her gently on the lips. "Thank you dear," and he left the chambermaid in the throne room stunned.

* * *

Erin shoved Hermione into a dark throne room were she saw the woman that could only be Morgana. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the dark sorceress. This wasn't the first time that she had been in the presence of a dark wizard. She wasn't scared of the woman in front of her; even though she could feel the dark magic coming from her.

"You don't scare me Morgana." hissed Hermione, who was cradling her stomach protecting her child from the witch. "I've seen darker things then you can imagine!"

Morgana smirked holding up Hermione's wand for her to see. She held up Hermione's other wand and examined both. "Mumm interesting. Two wands on one witch. So now you can't use magic." she said evilly.

* * *

"Ha you don't know Hermione." hissed Sirius at the book that sat in front of him. "She's very strong without a wand! You bit-"

"Black not around my granddaughter." hissed Severus, who was watching her play with a teddy bear

"Padfoot read and stop yelling at the book." said Remus with a slight laugh.

"Oh yea right." said the marauder and returned to the book.

* * *

Moraga raised her hand and Hermione slowly sank down onto her knees. Hermione tried to fight what she knew was the Imperious Curse. Morgana intensified the curse.

"My my you do have a strong will." said Morgana. She lifted the curse. "But that has something to do with Merlin's magical crest." She told Hermione taking the crest in her hand. Hermione spit in the evil witch's face. "How dare you," and she struck Hermione across the face.

Madrid entered the room with an evil gleam in his eyes. "It's ready for the witch."

"Wonderful. Take her away." said Morgana and the dark knights took Hermione from the throne room to her cell.

Morgana sat down on her throne and examined the wands she had taken from Hermione. She could feel raw magic coming from it. She ran her fingers up and down the smooth surface. She only knew that Merlin used a wand but he rarely used magical object. She wondered how Hermione had gotten two in her position.

* * *

Hermione turned around when the cell door slammed shut. She grabbed the bars and narrowed her eyes at the small boy. She could smell the dark magic coming off of him. She wouldn't let the boy break her. She watched him leave her with several dark knights to guard her to make sure she didn't escape.

Hermione sighed heavily and eased herself down onto the stone floor. She looked down at her growing belly and gently rubbed it with both hands. "Don't worry sweetie daddy will come for us."

* * *

Merlin got down off of Sir Rupert and stepped on the stones and walked through the waterfall and into the cave. Crestar saw Merlin enter his domain.

"I know why you are here young warlock. Your love has been taken to Morgana." said the great dragon.

"You knew Hermione would be taken." hissed Merlin.

"Yes. It's been written in the stars. She fears your heir. He will be strong. Morgana will do anything to weaken Hermione." said Crestar. "Because if Morgana weakens Hermione enough it will weaken your son."

"How do I get her from Morgana?" asked Merlin hoping the dragon would help.

Crestar stepped out of his cave and through the waterfall breaking it over his elegant scales causing them to shine brightly. Merlin quickly followed the great dragon. Crestar looked up at the sky.

"The war will come young warlock." said Crestar. "Hermione is the key."

"Key? What key? Stop talking in riddles!" yelled Merlin.

Crestar turned his head and looked down at the warlock. He looked away from Merlin and saw several knights followed by Arthur. Merlin quickly stepped in front of the dragon ready to fight for his friend.

"You shall not harm him." hissed Merlin. "I'm seeking his council. He is the last of his kind."

"Merlin." said Crestar gentle and he turned to look at the dragon. "It must come to pass. The war must be fought. It's the only way to save your love and Camelot."

"Will you fight for us?" asked Merlin.

The great dragon shook his head and said, "No young warlock. I will not fight for them. But I will fight beside you to get the young sorceress safely back to you. For she and you are the last of the Dragon Lords. I, the last of the dragons."

Merlin bowed to Crestar. "Thank you my friend," and he told King Arthur of Crestar's help.

Arthur sighed heavily. He looked at the great dragon. "I trust your judgment Merlin. If this dragon attacks Camelot so help God you will regret it."

Merlin bowed his head and said, "Yes Sire," and threw his leg over Sir Rupert and nodded to Crestar.

"I'll track her magic." said Crestar and flew ahead of the band of knights.

Crestar roared calling the unicorns, centaurs, wolves, elves and other magical creatures from the forest. The centaurs ran next to Merlin with their arrows strapped onto their backs.

"Crestar has called for help Master Merlin." said Legolas, the elf. He had long blonde hair, pointed ears, fair elegant skin, blue eyes and armed with a bow. "Are we here to win a war?"

"Yes." said Merlin.

"Then my people are here to help. We've seen the destruction of the this witch has caused." said Legolas.

The knights looked around at all the animals not believing what they were seeing. It scared most of the men, but knew not to run away. They're king needed their help.

Arthur road up next to Merlin. "Who are all these creatures?"

"King Arthur my introduce to you Prince Legolas. He has been a friend of mine for many years."

Legolas inclined his head politely to the human king. He was pleased to know that the humans were being ruled by such an amazing leader. He had seen many kings rule Camelot and thought King Arthur was far by the best he had seen.

The army entered Morgana territory. It gray and dead looking with a dark castle that sat up high above the grounds. The grounds became extremely cold and felt like all the happiness had left the world.

* * *

"Dementors." said Mad Eye Moody. "They better know what their doing or their all dead." he growled.

"Shut up Mad Eye." hissed Sirius and turned back to book.

* * *

Crestar landed next to Merlin and walked with him. "Dementors. The most horrendous creatures to walk this earth. Hermione is undoubtedly feeling the effects we must hurry." said the dragon. "Patronus charm Merlin use it."

Just then dementors swept from the castle and down the fields where the knights and creatures stood. The unicorns stood their grounds and white light surrounded the pure magical creatures.

Merlin pulled out his wand and whispered, "Expecto Patronum," and sliver phoenix shot from his wand. Thousands of dementors swore around them. The entire sky was lit up with happiness and warmth and the dark creatures left the grounds.

Merlin lowered his wand breathing heavily. He hated to know what it caused Hermione. The feeling of loosing all hope.

* * *

Hermione looked around her cell and sighed in relief when she felt the dementors had left the castle. She gently rubbed her stomach. "They're gone baby. They're gone." She whispered wondering what caused them to leave all at once. "Merlin."

"Be quiet in there." hissed one the dark knights.

"Now Pries. We mustn't make the Lady uncomfortable." said Mordred walking up the cell. He smirked and raised hand and Hermione's necklace zoomed into his hand. "Now you'll weaken Lady. Merlin's magic can't help you now."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the young warlock. She eased herself up off the ground. She gripped the cell bars and gasped at the pull of her magic. She let go quickly only to see a swirl of sliver go around the bars.

Mordred laughed at Hermione. "The cell is draining your magic. It will slowly kill you along with the child you carry." He told her and left the dungeons.

* * *

Crestar looked around at the humans and creatures. He sighed heavily and turned to Merlin, who sat on his horse next to him. "The castle is heavily warded with dark magic. It will take more then driving way dementors."

Merlin turned his head from looking at the dark castle. He whispered, "I know. The dark knights are well trained. They may not be able to do magic but there are dark creatures that are guarding the place. We must make plans of attacks."

Legolas jumped off his white horse followed by Merlin and King Arthur. Merlin magically drew her a 3D map of the area. He was glad that Legolas was trained in field of war. He knew his way around magic creatures and objects.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review!


	11. Chapter 11

"Who wants to read chapter eleven?" Sirius asked the group.

Kingsely held out his hand to the marauder. "I will," and he took the book. He turned to the page. "Chapter eleven.

* * *

Hermione angrily brushed away several fallen tears once Mordred had left her alone. She sat back down on the cold hard floor and cradled her stomach. She could feel her magic being pulled from her. It wasn't as painful when she had touched the bars. Hermione rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes. She was tired. So tired. She closed her eyes and prayed Merlin would get to her soon.

Merlin, Legolas, Arthur and Troy, the kings war commander stood at a table working on a plan of attack. Crestar walked over to the group. He looked over the warlock's shoulder. The leader of the centaurs, Bane walked over the group and introduced himself and offered his help.

Arthur pulled Merlin away from the group. "Can we trust these creatures?" he asked his friend.

"Do you want to get rid of Morgana and save my wife Arthur?" said Merlin with a hint of anger in his voice.

"You know I do." he told him.

"Then you will work with them and trust their knowledge in the art of war." He motioned to the group. "You have no idea what Morgana is capable of. She is evil and I can't image what Hermione is going through. Let's get over there and end this war."

Arthur sighed heavily. He no choice but trust Merlin. He nodded and they returned back the group.

"Now, the castle is surrounded with a monstrous moats that contain magical creatures." said Bane. He explain about giants, werewolves that can transform at will. "The dark crows surround the castle and will report to the Dark Sorceress of our presence."

"The dark elves are in the castle." said Legolas. "They are most likely part of Morgana's guards." He shook his head sadly. "My brother went down that dark path. I tried to save him from that choice."

Troy leaned against his sword that was stuck in the ground. He pointed to the map. He informed them of the style of the dark knights. Merlin put in his study of the young Erin that he had seen him fight.

"This shows how the head knight will fight." said Troy. "We have the upper hand."

"Morgana will have Hermione's wands." said Merlin. "She will use them to her advantage." He looked in the direction of the dark castle. "She's weakening Hermione's magic. I can feel it."

Legolas brow frowned at the news. "Your magic is tied to the sorceress?"

Merlin held out his right hand and unclamped hand and a swirled of sliver light hovered in the air. "We are joined in magical auras. We had twin auras until we were joined."

"Very rare indeed." said Crestar. "Keep this in mind young warlock. If Morgana weakens the young sorceress you weaken with her."

Merlin sighed heavily and nodded. "Then we mustn't let it come to that." He told the dragon and lowered his hand and his magic disappeared from sight.

Legolas studied the wizard in front of him and nodded. He turned back to the map and plans that they were working on.

* * *

Morgana stood at a window gently stroking a crow over his black soft feathers. She smiled evil as she watched her evil creatures get ready for battle. She had been training them for years. She wanted to take over Camelot. She had Merlin's weakness. She would use that to her advantage.

"We will take over Arthur's kingdom. Merlin does not have magical creatures. It will be easy to win." said Morgana told her head dark knight, Roan. "I always get what I want."

Roan smiled at his queen and bowed respectably. "Yes my queen. You will have your victory. I will assure it."

Morgana turned around and faced the knight and said, "You can have any of the knights, but I want Merlin. You may go." Roman bowed and left the room.

* * *

Hermione paced the cell floor unable to sit still. She could feel her magic draining faster then before. She knew it was because her husband's magical crest had been taken from her. She didn't realize that the pendant had protect her so greatly. Hermione turned on her heels supporting her back. She couldn't or wouldn't let Morgana or Mordred break her. She had lived through Lord Voldemort's war. She would live through this war. Not just for her but for Merlin and their baby.

Hermione leaned against the cold wet wall breathing heavily. She removed sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. She slowly slid her way down the wall in exhaustion.

* * *

"She needs to relax and save much strength as possible." said Minerva. "It will help keep her magic in check."

Severus growled, "She's stronger and smarter then you know."

She turned and faced Severus. "I know she's very smart Severus Snape." she hissed.

"It-"

"Will you let me read." said Kingsely to the fussing couple. Minerva and Severus closed their mouths and nodded their heads. Kingsely returned to the book.

* * *

Gwen stood on the North Tower watching the sun set below the horizon. She was worried for her husband, Merlin and Hermione. She wanted those she loved home and safe. She angrily brushed away a fallen tear when she felt a warm cloak go around her shoulders. Gwen turned and saw Thresa. She smiled weakly at the chambermaid.

"You care a great deal for Hermione. Don't you?" said the Queen.

"Yes ma'am I do." said the chambermaid.

Gwen nodded and turned her attention back the scenery. "Is Gaius working on remedies for when they arrive back?" she said not looking away from the stars.

"Yes ma'am." said Thresa and turned her attention to the stars. They stood quiet both wrapped up in their own thoughts.

* * *

Gaius stood over a hot cauldron brewing several potions for when the knights, Arthur and Merlin return with Hermione. He had gotten several recipes from the young woman. He knew that she was altering time giving them to him, but the time was already twisted so what did it hurt. Right?

Gaius stirred the Blood Replenishing Potions several times before moving onto the next step.

"She is a wonderful teacher." he whispered remembering how she took the care for help with the littlest mistake he had made. "You're strong Hermione. Just hold on. Merlin is on his way. I promise."

* * *

"Smart girl. Just relax and focus." whispered Severus into his cup of tea.

Albus looked over at the young man with a twinkle in his eye. Severus narrowed his eyes and sneered at the retired Headmaster. The men turned their attention back to the book.

* * *

Hermione took several deep breaths to stop the tears from falling. She angrily brushed away the tears. She needed to relax. She needed to focus and block her mind of all emotion so that the dementors that were floating around wouldn't effect her.

"Wait. Why didn't I think about in the first place." she whispered.

* * *

"Don't transform Hermione!" yelled Sirius, causing Remus to jump in surprise.

"You idiot." hissed Remus knocking off the tea from his sleeve.

"Now. Now boys no need to make a fuss." said Molly and cleaned up the mess with a wave of her wand. "Continue Kingsely."

The auror nodded returned to the book and turned to page.

* * *

Hermione slowly stood up using the brick wall for support. She closed her eyes and shifted into a sliver wolf. The wolf stumbled slightly and laid down breathing heavily. The transformation had taken a lot of magic from her. She knew it was worth it. Because the dementors wouldn't effect her so badly.

Merlin stood on the side talking to Legolas when he suddenly became very weak. Legolas quickly caught Merlin around the waist before his legs buckled.

"Hermione must had used a great deal of magic." whispered Merlin breathing heavily. "I'm fine." He stepped out from the elf's arms. "Really. Thank you."

Legolas studied the man before him carefully and nodded. He squeezed Merlin's shoulder and walked over to one of his men to discuss a battle plan.

Merlin slowly walked out of the tent. He sighed heavily and looked up at the stars. "Draco is shining brightly tonight." He told Crestar, who was standing beside him.

The great dragon looked up at the dark blue sky. "He mocks me."

Merlin turned and looked at the creature and his brow frowned. "I believe he is not mocking you. I believe he is pleased. Dragon and human are fighting together once again my friend." He turned to the stars again. "I see a place for you my friend." He pointed to the tip of the dragons head and said, "Right there is your rightful place."

Crestar shook his head. "I will not make it to Draco. It is a place only for the honored dragons."

Merlin placed a hand on Crestar's wing and looked at his friend. "That place is waiting for you my friend. Wait and see," and they turned their attention to sky both wrapped up in their own thoughts.

The morning sun rose into the sky, but Morgana's land was so dark it could not be seen thoroughly. It was only a small stream that broke through darkness.

"We have planned the best we can men." said King Arthur. "We ride to end this war, and save Lady Hermione." He mounted his horse.

"Be prepared for dark magic." said Legolas. "We'll do our best to keep the magical creatures way from the human kind, Arthur." He nodded in agreement.

"Let us end this once and for all." said Merlin. "Save my wife before it's too late."

The knights mounted their horses along with the elves. The centaurs placed their arrows around their bodies grabbed their swords and bows. Crestar took flight and the others followed the dragon over the steep hill.

"It's surrounded. Thousands of dark knights and all matter of creatures." said Crestar.

Merlin told Arthur what the dragon had said. The king nodded and said, "Hold strong men we're going in," and they ran to the dark knights and full blown fought broke out. Light versus dark.

* * *

"Do you hear that Lady?" said Morgana, who was standing in front of the cell door.

"Merlin will come for me." said Hermione, who had transformed back into human form during the night. "He's a fighter."

Morgana laughed at the statement. "Oh yes he is a fighter, but he won't make it down here to save you." She twirled Hermione's wand between her fingers. "I have these. Both your wands." She pulled out the other wand.

Hermione growled inside her throat. She stopped herself before she grabbed the bars remembering what happened last time. Morgana waved the wand in her right hand and sent Hermione against the wall knocking the breath from her body. She flicked the wand in her left hand causing the chains to clasp around Hermione's wrist.

"Don't move." said Morgana. She flicked the wand in her right hand and made a lion appear in the cell. "Have fun Gear." She laughed and left Hermione in the cell with a lion.

"Hello Gear." said Hermione mustering all the Gryffindor courage she had left to speak to the lion. Gear roared loudly at the witch. Hermione jumped slightly. "We can be friends."

The lion roared angrily and sniffed Hermione's belly. She held her breathe not to make to many sudden movements. She sighed in relief when Gear stepped back some. He sat down watching the human.

"I'm five months today." whispered Hermione. "I hope it's a son. I know how Merlin wants a boy." She whispered.

Gear cocked his head to the side. He didn't want the human. He could understand her, and knew she was gentle and brave. "I won't hurt you. I'm a dark creature." He told her.

"Morgana, captured you too?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. She has tried to turn me dark, but I will not break." explained Gear. "I am of noble blood, and will not disgrace my kind by killing human. Especially human with a cub."

Hermione blinked and tears fell down her dirty cheeks. She closed her eyes and could hear the fighting outside castle. She opened her eyes and looked the lion in the eyes.

"Can you protect me and my baby?" asked Hermione praying he could.

"Yes and I'll do my best protecting you and your cub. You are very brave. You have heart of lion. I have never seen it before. How is this possible?"

Hermione let her memories of her sorting at Hogwarts. It was easier then trying to tell him. She pulled back and saw the lion's eyes soften, and she knew that Gear understood.

"You are of my pride, and I will protect you. The dark magic prevents my pride to enter the wards." explained the great lion.

Hermione sighed in relief that she would have some type of protection. The only thing she could do was wait and pray.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a review.

I left you hanging LOL!


	12. Chapter 12

"Who wants to read the next chapter?" asked Kingsely.

"I will." said Harry and took the book from his friend. "Chapter 12." he read.

* * *

Hermione was relieved to learn that Gear would protect her and her unborn child. She had someone that cared about her inside the walls of the terrible castle. She rested her head against the damp brick wall and gasped at the pain that shot through her stomach.

Gear turned to Hermione and asked, "What's wrong Cub?"

"I think I'm having contractions." She told him with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Try to relax and breathe. It's the stress you're under. You're magic should help stop the baby from being born too soon." The lion told her wisely.

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded when another contraction hit. He was correct that the stress of her magic being pulled away from her had caused the stress on her and baby.

"Can you get me out of these chains?" she whispered.

Gear sadly shook his head and told her that they were held by dark magic and he could not break. He informed her not to try and break them herself, because it would cause harm to her child. Hermione nodded her head and closed her eyes.

* * *

Merlin ran his sword through a dark knight killing him instantly. He turned around sliced an arm off a dark elf before he could raise his bow. He saw Crestar kill several knights with a swish of his horned tail. Merlin threw a stunner at a nearby dark knight. He had learned many charms and spells from his wife. He was grateful he had taken the time to learn them. She told him that they could save his life in battle. He now he knew that she was correct.

Arthur jumped off his injured horse and swing Excalibur at Roan's sword causing sparks to fly in the air. The King ducked before the blade hit him across the neck. He jumped back quickly and blocked Roan's deadly swing from his sword.

Merlin looked down at the fallen dark knight and ran his sword through his stomach killing him. He turned and saw Legolas and threw him the dead knight's sword. They nodded to each other and continued to fight getting closer to castle.

Crestar roared and swore high in the air and threw balls of fire at the enemy giving King Arthur and his knights a clear field to reach the castle. "Go Merlin!" roared the dragon.

Merlin quickly mountain injured horse and raced to the castle while the other creatures and knights took care of the dark knights and other matter of dark creatures.

* * *

"At lest their gaining ground." said Ron interrupting his best mate.

Harry looked up from the book and nodded without a word. He hated that his best friend was locked away in a cell. He returned back to the book.

* * *

Merlin reared up his horse and knocked open the throne room doors. Morgana turned around her black robes twirled at her ankles. She smiled evilly at the wizard. He got off the horse.

"Well there you are Merlin. I was wondering when you would arrive. I must say I was hoping for you to arrive much earlier. Oh well." said Morgana and she threw a spell at him.

He blocked it with his sword. "Where's my wife Morgana?" Merlin asked walking up to her. "Tell me and you're death will be swift." Merlin leaned over in pain and took several deep breathes and regained his posture. "What have you done to Hermione?"

Morgana laughed at the great wizard. "Why is the Great and Powerful Master Merlin feeling weak?"

Merlin narrowed his eyes and threw a spell at Morgana only for her to block the spell. She quickly placed him under torture curse before he had a chance to block it. He fell to his knees in pain. He felt never felt anything like it. He fell to his side and his body bent in an inhumanly fashion. Merlin held back scream that threaten to escape. Morgana intensified the curse until he let out agonizing scream that echoed throughout the castle.

* * *

Hermione closed her eyes when she heard the screams she knew that belonged to her husband. She could feel his pain and knew that Morgana had him under the Crucio Curse. She breathed in and out heavily hoping that it wouldn't cause her labor to progress.

"I need a potion to stop my labor Gear. I'm only five months. The baby won't live. It's too soon." cried Hermione.

"Hold on Cub." said Gear and he let out a loud roar hoping his pride would answer his call since Morgana's wards had fallen. He roared again.

Arthur and his men and the magical creatures stopped fighting and looked around the dark grounds. They saw that all the dark knights and creatures were dead. King Arthur turned to Bane and Legolas and nodded in thanks. The silence was broken when a loud scream and a lion roar could be heard.

"That scream belongs to Merlin." said Arthur. "We must get inside the castle."

The lions that stood on the grounds roared and ran across the grounds jumping over dead creatures and human bodies. The knights, magical creatures and Crestar followed the pride of lions into the castle.

* * *

"Poor Merlin." whispered Ginny knowing how the curse felt. "Then Hermione. I hope help comes for her soon."

Harry squeezed his wife's hand. "It's all right Ginny. You'll see." She nodded and her husband returned back to the book.

* * *

Mordred smirked at Hermione. He stunned the lion and drug her from the cell. "It's time for you to witness your beloved husband's death."

Hermione wanted to struggled and use magic against the evil child and the damned guards around her. She couldn't place more strain on the baby. She looked at Gear and knew that he was fine. He was only knocked out.

Mordred entered the throne room and threw Hermione onto her hands knees. She gasped at the pain that shot through her body. She saw Merlin at Morgana's feet covered in blood and wounds.

"Merlin." said Hermione gently.

He turned his head and saw his wife and noticed she was breathing heavily. She closed her eyes when a contraction hit. She slowly sat up and rubbed her belly.

"Are all right dearest?" whispered Merlin, but he groaned when Morgana's foot hit his ribs.

Hermione tearful shook her head. She gasped at the pain and began to breath heavier. She leaned back against the wall. Merlin quickly realized that she was in labor.

"Hold on love. I'll get you out of here." he told her.

Morgana laughed and threw a slicing hex at Hermione. She screamed out at burning pain. Merlin slowly pulled his wand out from his pocket and flicked throwing Morgana across the throne room. He rose to full shaky elegant height. He painfully walked over to the evil witch. He saw his family magical crest around her neck.

"This doesn't not belong to you Morgana." hissed Merlin and yanked it from her neck. "Hermione this will help." He told her and threw to his wife.

Hermione thought the necklace and slowly clasped it around her neck. She sighed in relief at the feel of smoothing magic. She rubbed her stomach praying that the magic would help with the contractions from becoming stronger.

"Crestar!" said Hermione when the great dragon entered the room. She saw pride of lions run down to the dungeons. "Arthur thank heavens."

"Your rein has came to an end Morgana." said Merlin. "Arthur the sword!"

The king quickly threw Excalibur to his friend. Merlin caught the mighty sword just as Hermione disarmed Morgana with wandless magic and wands threw into her out reach hand. Merlin turned to Morgana he ran the magical sword threw her heart. He raised it and slit her throat. He wasn't going to take any chances.

Arthur took his sword from his friend. Merlin ran over to his wife and was quickly at her side. Hermione took several deep breathes and gasped at the pain.

"I must get her to Gaius." said Merlin lifting her up in his arms.

Crestar laid down on the floor. "Climb on. I'll take you to the wards of Camelot."

"Then I'll take her rest of the way. I promised to protect the Cub." said the lion.

"Gear. Thank goodness your safe." whispered Hermione.

Merlin climb onto the great dragon's back and Arthur handed Hermione to her husband. Crestar quickly left the castle followed by a pride of lions. Gear roared and ran after the dragon. It was great to stretch his legs once again.

They reached the wards of Camelot. Crestar landed on the ground and laid down. Merlin slid down off the dragon. He careful helped Hermione down and turned to Gear.

"Set her on my back. Don't worry I'm much stronger then I look." said Gear.

Hermione turned to husband and told him what Gear instructed. Merlin studied the lion before him carefully. He eased Hermione onto his back. Gear slowly made their way into Camelot leaving the lions and Crestar at the boarder.

* * *

Gwen paced in front of the entrance hall doors her blue gown blowing elegantly behind her. Gaius stood nearby with Thresa at his side. Natalie and Lily stood waiting for Hermione to return. Gwen wanted Hermione's midwife at castle just cause she was needed. Gwen stopped pacing when the large front doors opened causing several guards to draw their swords at the sight of the lion.

Merlin lifted his wife off of Gear's back and said, "He's not dangerous. He protected Hermione. She needs potions. She's in labor."

"Come quickly up the stairs." said Gaius, who had a black medical bag at his side. The group made their way quickly up the stairs followed by Gear.

They stopped at Hermione and Merlin's bedchambers and Gwen opened the door. Merlin swept through the door and gently laid his wife down on the bed. Natalie shooed Merlin out of the room leaving her Gwen and Gaius in the room.

"Master Merlin I'll keep you company." said Lily taking his hand and lead him out of the room. She closed the door behind her with a soft click.

Hermione turned her head and saw the medicine man pull out potions after potions. Gwen pressed a cool rag against Hermione's sweaty brow.

"The pink potion and the purple potion Gaius." said Hermione.

He nodded trusting her to know the difference. She took the pink potion first after he opened it. She smelled it and smiled. It was brewed correctly. Hermione took the vale tasting potion in one go. She made a gagging motion. She sighed in relief when the contractions stopped. She took the purple potion that was vitamins for the baby. Gaius took the empty vial from the woman, and she laid deeper into the pillows.

Natalie ushered Gaius from the room to check over Hermione. She bent Hermione's legs and checked for any type of bleeding or if her had water broke. She looked up at the woman and smiled.

"Every is just fine. They baby is fine along with the mother." said Natalie.

Gwen sighed in relief at the news. "Thank heavens you're all right. I don't know what I'd do without you Hermione. You're like my sister."

Hermione looked at the Queen with tears in her eyes. "And you're mine Gwen."

"Get some rest. I'll visit you later." said Gwen and women left Hermione to sleep off her exhaustion.

Merlin stopped pacing when the bedchamber door opened and asked, "How are they?"

Gwen smiled. "They're just fine Merlin. She's resting. You can go in and spend time with her. Just don't wake her."

He nodded and walked into the room and closed the door behind him with a soft click. Gear laid down in front of the door to stay guard. He had grown fond of the young witch.

"Come along we many to treat with injuries." said Gaius and he made his way down the corridor.

"Arthur!" said Gwen and he quickly pulled his wife into his arms.

"I'm fine." he whispered in her ear. "Morgana is no more. The kingdom is safe."

Gwen nodded against his chest. She pulled back and looked down at her gown and saw it covered in blood. She knew it didn't belong to husband. "We must see to the injured," and they made their way to the entrance hall.

* * *

"That's the end of the chapter." said Harry looking up from the book. "It's late. We'll read more tomorrow." He marked the page and closed the book.

The order said their farewells leaving the book in the center of the table. Harry turned out the lights with one last look at the book. He followed his wife up the stairs for a goodnights rest.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

The following morning the Order entered the dinning room of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place to find a wonderful breakfast laid out on the table cooked by Ginny. They couldn't help but laugh at Remus, who was feeding Teddy his morning cereal. The small boy's hair rapidly changing colors. (Remus and Dora lived at Grimmauld Place.)

"Oh great everyone's here!" said Sirius with a bright smile.

Ginny entered the room with the last of the breakfast tray followed by Harry, who was carrying a tray of coffee and tea. She walked up to Severus and took her niece from her grandfather.

"Come along little one time for breakfast then we'll start the book. How does that sound to everyone?"

They all nodded and sat down at the long table. The room was filled with morning chatter and the clinking of forks and knives. Once everyone was finished Molly helped Ginny with the dishes while the kids played on the floor. Mother and daughter soon returned to the table and joined the group ready to start the next chapter of the book.

Harry smiled at the book in front of him. "Who wants to read the next chapter?"

"I will" said Bill and took it from Harry. He opened it to the marked page and read, " Chapter 13."

* * *

Merlin watched Hermione sleep grateful that she was back in his arms. He didn't know what he would have done if he had lost her. He didn't care if she came from the future. He still loved her and he always would. She had came to Camelot by two meddling men, and in a way he was grateful for Gaius and the man called Dumbledore.

"I love you." whispered Merlin and kissed her temple and gently rubbed his unborn child.

Hermione mumbled in her sleep and roll over in her sleep facing him. Merlin smiled gently and pulled her closer his chest. He slowly fell asleep knowing that the knights were taken well care of at the moment.

Gwen pushed her fallen hair from her face leaving a trail of blood across her cheek. She had been stitching a wound on Arthur's left arm. While the other knights were being looked over by the rest of servants.

"There good as new." she whispered tying off the bandage.

Arthur smiled gently at his wife and removed the blood from her face with a nearby wet cloth. He cleaned the blood from her hands. He loved his wife so dearly. She wasn't the type of woman that didn't mind getting her hands dirty. It made him love her even more.

"Your Highness." said Thresa. Gwen turned her head and smiled weakly. "Let's get you out of those dirty clothes."

Gwen nodded in agreement and rose from the chair. She kissed Arthur and followed the chambermaid into the next room.

Arthur laid down and sank deep into the bed and slowly fell asleep. Gwen re-entered the room and smiled at her king. She gave Thresa a quiet thank you and dismissed the chambermaid. She joined her husband in the bed. She pulled him into her arms and slowly fell asleep grateful that the battle had ended and Morgana and her men were no longer a problem.

It had been a month since the battle against Morgana, and the news that the evil sorceress had been defeated relieved the people of Camelot. They knew that King Arthur would be able to help the kingdom that had been controlled by the woman, and they were willing to help in anyway possible.

* * *

Merlin paced the hall in front of his bedchambers waiting for Natalie to finish her exam on his wife. She wanted to check up on the baby. He stopped pacing when the door opened and the midwife stepped through it.

"How are they?" Merlin asked timely.

Natalie smiled at the man in front of her and said, "They're just fine. I'll be by next month," and she walked down the corridor.

Hermione stepped out of the room and smiled at her husband. Merlin placed a loving hand over his wife's swollen belly and kissed her passionately on the lips. They pulled back and smiled at each other.

"I can't believe that the baby's going to be here in three months." said Hermione with a bright smile.

"Are you scared? Because God knows I am." said Merlin as they walked down the corridors.

"I'm a little bit. I'm more nervous then scared." she whispered.

Merlin and Hermione stepped out of into the courtyard and entered the large garden, where they spent a great deal of their time. They had gotten to know each other. The maze held many memories. The couple spent the day outside until evening fell.

* * *

Hermione entered Gaius's potions lab. The medicine man smiled at the young woman that had changed his life. He saw her as his daughter in law and in a way a teacher. Hermione closed the door behind with a soft click.

"Good morning Hermione." said Gaius. "What do you wish to show me today."

Hermione chuckled at the man that stood behind the long wooden table. She walked up to the table and sat a thick brown book down in the middle of it. She opened the cover.

"Now, you know that the baby is due in two short months." said Hermione. Gaius nodded. "This book," she placed her fingers on the open book, "contains step by step directions on how to perform a c-section."

Gaius gave his friend a puzzled look and asked, "What is a c-section?"

Hermione flipped the first page that was labeled: _Medical C-Section Operation. _"This medical practice is to remove the baby if something is to go wrong during my labor." She inhaled a deep breath, "I know many babies die during delivery along with the mother."

"Is this from the future?" asked Gaius already know the answer.

She nodded her head. "Yes. And I know that I'm messing with the timeline. But I want my baby to live Gaius." Hermione looked at the man with tears in her eyes. "I'm begging you please do this." Gaius sighed heavily not knowing what to do. "The book also holds medicines to help during the surgery."

Gaius looked at the thick book that laid before him. He flipped through the pages in thought. He did want to help the woman that stood before him. "Hermione this is placing the future in danger. I hope you know that."

"I know." she whispered. "At lest read and study the book."

"I'll think on it and read the information that the book contains." said Gaius.

Hermione smiled brightly at her friend. "Thank you. Thank you." She squeezed Gaius's hand and left the lab to meet Gwen.

* * *

Severus shook his head in disapproval of Hermione's choice. He knew that she was thinking of her only child's safety. But he also knew that the future would change.

"Hermione only wants to ensure her baby's survival, my boy." said Albus.

Severus glared at the retired Headmaster and returned to the story that was being read.

* * *

Gaius sat down slowly in a chair behind him. He looked at the closed book that rested in his lap. He sighed heavily at the idea of the future vanishing. He feared that things would change so drastically that Hermione would never return to her time; that was if she wanted to return to her old life. Gaius looked up when he heard someone walk into the room. He quickly rose to his feet when King Arthur stood before him.

"Please sit down Gaius." said Arthur and the men sat down. "What has you in such state of concern?"

"Lady Hermione wants me to use some future medical practices to ensure her child's safety." explained the medicine man.

Arthur only nodded his head and studied the elderly man before him. "I know you care deeply for Hermione, Gaius. I want you to do what you think is right." He rose from his chair. "Even if it doesn't seem correct. We all don't want anything happening to Hermione."

Gaius nodded and watched the king leave the room. He looked back down at the book once again. He slowly opened the cover. He knew that the king was correct. He didn't want to lose the young woman that had changed all their lives.

"Do you think Gaius will do it?" Gwen asked Arthur as they laid in bed.

"He loves Hermione." said Arthur. He had told her about the book. "He'll help in anyway he can. It's in his nature."

Gwen nodded and snuggled to her husband just as sleep consumed her. Arthur smiled and gently crested her cheek and pulled her closer and let sleep take him.

* * *

Merlin laid watching Hermione sleep. He lifted the magical crest that rested on the chain that rested around Hermione's neck. He ran his thumb across it. He knew if Hermione hadn't been wearing the crest. She would had gone mad and would have lost the baby. Merlin lifted his head and smirked at the Gear that laid near the door. The lion had decided to stay and protect his "cub" and the little cub she was carrying. Merlin could or wouldn't make the wonderful creature that had saved his wife. Gear raised his head and nodded his head and laid it back down. Merlin sighed and rested his head back down and slowly fell asleep wondering what happiness their baby would bring them.

* * *

Bill looked up from the book at the order members. He asked "Who would like to read the next chapter?"

"I will." said Albus and took the book from the redhead.

* * *

Please make me happy chapter and leave me a great review!


	14. Important AN

Dear Readers,

I want to thank you for taking the time to reading my stories. I really enjoy writing them. A tornado hit my house and town on April 15, and we have to move everything out because half of the roof has been blown off and it will take two months for repairs. I hope it will be soon.

I will be moving and my boyfriend does not have the internet. Yet. So it will be time between my chapters. I might be posting several chapters up at a time as I come and visit my parents. Or until my bf can get the internet. I have** NOT **given up on my fanfiction stories. I enjoy them too much to quit.

Please pray for my family and town in hope that things will be repaired.

Sincerely,

Hermione snape


End file.
